For Want of a Nail: A Time for Wolves
by ScottishMongol
Summary: The final installment in the For Want of a Nail Series! Euron makes his move for the throne, the White Walkers invade, and Daenerys founds the Empire of Valyria!
1. Theon I

**Theon**

Theon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, walked through the streets of Lannisport. They were strewn with rubble and lined with burned buildings, and the Ironborn were shooting uneasy glances at the small garrison Yohn Royce had left behind when he went off to finish Tywin.

Theon, though, was happy and smiling. He joked with Ironborn, nodded respectfully at the lords of the Riverlands or the Vale. And sometimes he would boast of the gold.

Gods, there was a lot of it. Bars, coins, cups, necklaces, a thousand items of shimmering gold. Every reaver who went back to the Iron Islands would go back dressed like a king.

The Ironborn were almost finished loading it onto the ships for transport back to the islands. There was a pitiful number of ships really, a far cry from the great Iron Fleet that had sacked the Shield Islands, but there were still enough to move all the loot.

Theon grinned even wider as he arrived at the docks, where the last few piles were being loaded onto Victarion's ship, the _Iron Victory_. Victarion stood on the deck in his full armor, observing quietly. He nodded his head briefly at Theon before turning back to the treasure.

Theon felt a surge of awkwardness. Many of the other Ironborn, including his uncle, sailed in full armor, as a testament to their faith to the Drowned God. Theon had never felt such inclinations.

He shrugged away the feeling and climbed aboard the _Laughing Reaver_. A former merchant vessel captured off the Reach, Theon had claimed it as his own as one of the largest ships remaining in the fleet.

He waited on his boat drinking some captured wine with his crew merrily, until after about an hour the horns were blowing and men were shouting. He smiled again and went out on deck, and saw the fleet preparing to leave.

He was ready to go back to Pyke and see his sister again. Asha was much better at speaking with the Ironborn than Theon. Though he was their lord at last, he still felt distant from them. He seldom thought of Balon Greyjoy, instead his thoughts turned more often to Eddard Stark. His father had not cared one bit for him, leaving him to freeze on the Wall, while Lord Stark had jumped at the chance to help him claim his birthright, the Seastone Chair.

Still, the men would love him in their own way for giving them the riches of Lannisport. He supposed that was enough.

As the _Laughing Reaver_ streamed ahead of the rest of the fleet, Ironborn decked out in the best finery Lannisport had to offer cheered from the decks of their ships.

"Greyjoy! Greyjoy! Theon!"

Theon laughed and gave an order to his crew. They sprang into action, and soon a great black sail went up on the mainmast...with a cloth-of-gold kraken in the center. More cheers went up at the sight.

Theon watched Casterly Rock fade grow smaller. The fortress had been truly stubborn, and the Riverlanders had not even tried to storm it. That was probably for the best.

He watched the sunlight breaking through the grey clouds and glint off the snow piled on the battlements and towers of Casterly Rock. Theon almost didn't want to return to the Iron Islands. Cold and grey in any season, winter would only make them worse. He could see the temptation the Ironborn of days past had felt to move elsewhere.

Theon's keen archer eyes caught something over Casterly Rock. A tiny speck, likely an eagle...no, it would be an eagle of great size. Theon ordered the lookout up to the crow's nest.

"What do you see?" he yelled. Whatever the man was about to yell was drowned out by a sound that chilled him to the bone.

_Aaaaaareeeeeeeeee._

One of the men who had been on Pyke when Euron had claimed the Seastone Chair covered his ears and cowered on the deck.

"He's back!" the man screamed.

The dragon roared. Theon rushed to the stern of the ship. Yes, it was a dragon, a great green beast, and it was growing closer. It stooped upon the fleet like a bird of prey upon a rabbit.

Theon ordered his men to abandon ship. Many began stripping off their armor, while others simply screamed and pointed.

The fleet was going up in flames. Theon wept with anger and jumped from the stern of the _Laughing Reaver_. The water hit him like a hammer, cold that seeped down into his bones. He struggled towards shore. Behind him, all around him, Ironborn were jumping overboard to escape the flames leaping from ship to ship.

Everything was noise and chaos and fire. Theon struggled through the water, though the cold was gripping him like an iron vise, stabbing at him like daggers.

_Aaarreeeeeeeeeee._

In a single day, all Theon had fought for was being taken away from him, by Euron Crowseye and his damned dragon.

Theon looked behind him for just a split second. He saw the _Laughing Reaver_ sinking into the bay, men going up like torches as the dragonfire swept over the deck like a wave.

He spared a thought for all those Ironborn who, wearing armor, would be pulled to the bottom of the harbor. Victarion Greyjoy would probably be among them.

_But you will not be. Get to the shore Theon, do not let your father down. Do not let Lord Stark down._

Theon won his way to the shore. He thanked the gods, all of them, that he had not drowned of burned or froze. Many of his men would face that fate today. They would take half the wealth of Lannisport with them, to lie at the bottom of the harbor.

Men shouted and ran to him, strong arms pulled him into a house that had been left standing.

"Get him to the fire!" one man yelled.

"Get those clothes off!" yelled another.

He shivered and began taking off his clothes. They had been rich velvet, black and gold, but now they were soaked and would cause him to freeze if he didn't get them off soon.

Huddled close to a blazing fire, naked expect for a blanket, he listened to the sounds of other Ironborn being pulled to the shore, ships burning and breaking and sinking, and the dragons' great wings flapping like a hurricane.

"It's heading off north!" yelled one of the men who were still alive. Theon shuddered and moved closer to the fire, watching the steam rise from his frozen body.

Euron had not even cared about the fleet. It had been a mere distraction to him on his way back to the Iron Islands.

_Aaareeeeeeeeeeeee._


	2. Griff I

**Griff**

Jon Connington did not have time for this foolishness. The Imp had insisted on the feast, though, and invited all the surviving officers of the Golden Company, and so a mere two days before the Targaeryen army was to sail to Volantis he had dressed in his best silks and joined the other member of Danaerys' court in a feast.

While the courses were brought forwards, Jon glared daggers at the Imp. There he was, seated at the head of the table, laughing and jesting and drinking. He was also ignoring Jon's looks. The scheming Imp had tried to convince Aegon to claim the last dragon, but he had been talked out of it by the officers of the Golden Company. Now a barge waited in the harbor, stocked with meat, to be towed behind the fleet when it sailed to Volantis. They could not afford to leave the beast here, so they needs must take it with them.

Jon remembered the confrontation between himself and the Imp. Aegon had gotten to the base of the pyramid the dragon used as its nest when Jon and the other officers had caught up to him. They had convinced him it was too dangerous, that he didn't need the dragon yet - the Imp had been there with Barristan Selmy and some other members of the girl queen's court, and it had almost come to blows. However, the Imp had relented, and offered up a feast to celebrate Aegon's return to the Targaeryen cause.

Jon rolled his eyes at the thought. He looked around the room, noting each man who sat at the feast. They had only needed two tables for all of them.

There was Tyrion Lannister, at the head of the table, and Oberyn Martell on his right. He did not trust either of them. They would gladly kill Aegon to secure the girl's reign. To the Imp's left sat Aegon, and Jon Connington sat next to him. Across from Aegon was the Shavepate, one of Danaery's chief lords. He was trading jests with Franklyn Flowers, who sat next to him.

Barristan Selmy was no where to be seen, as was the Imp's sword, Bronn. However, Rolly Duckfield was sitting to Jon's left. The rest of the Golden Company's officers were sitting at the next table: past Rolly Duckfield, Marq Mandrake and Tristan Rivers sat on one side of the table with Symon Stripeback and the Tattered Prince, and Black Balaq was matching Lysono Maar drink for drink. Next to the Summer Islander Jorah Mormont and Brown Ben Plumm sat on either side of Harry Strickland, and Gory Edoryen sat silent as always on the very end.

Some Unsullied lined the walls.

That was everyone. Aside from the servants who came and went, only a handful of men were at the feast. That suited Jon Connington just fine, really. It was a simple affair, hardly a feast, but the food was good and the cool night air blew through the windows and made the room comfortable.

Tyrion stood and clapped his hands, and a servant came forwards with a tray bearing four magnificent jeweled cups. Rubies and diamonds sparkled in them, and each handle was carved to look like a three-headed dragon. Silver was inlaid on them as well, and each bore a dragon picked out in a different colored jewel: a red one in rubies, blue in sapphires, green in emeralds, and white in diamonds.

The men at the feast drew quiet and turned to look at Tyrion. He smiled and lifted the cup with the red dragon.

"Gentlemen! The feast is drawing to a close. As such, I wanted to propose a toast."

Some of the men looked confused. The feast had not gone on for that long yet, surely?

"I have obtained a very fine vintage of wine, and thought it would be best to share it with our two goods friends: Jon Connington and Aegon Targaeryen!"

Tyrion took a flagon from another servants and filled each of the four cups, emptying the flagon. Then he passed the cups out: the one with the white dragon to Aegon, the green one to Jon, and the black one to Oberyn Martell. He kept the red one to himself.

"Consider the two cups my gift," the Imp said with a broad grin.

Jon Connington paused momentarily until Tyrion had begun drinking, then he drained his own cup. The Imp was right; it was a very good vintage.

He emptied the cup and looked at the dragon, picked out in fine emeralds. It must have taken a lot of work to make this, but he supposed they must have found some jewelers among the freed slaves. He glanced over at Aegon, who had drained his cup as well. The white diamond dragon glittered in the light of the torches. A fine gift.

_Viserion had almost been a gift as well,_ Jon thought.

No sooner had Jon put down the cup when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. Frightened, he tried to stagger to his feet, but he found he could not breathe. It didn't make sense, he saw Oberyn and the dwarf drink too...

There were men shouting and rushing to their feet, but Jon Connington only saw Aegon fall from his chair, clawing at his throat, gasping for air. Jon followed a moment later.

_I don't understand..._

His vision fading, he locked eyes with the Imp. Tyrion Lannister simply fixed him with an emotionless stare...


	3. Tyrion I

**Tyrion**

Tyrion finished his drink and watched Jon Connington and "Aegon" finish theirs. Oberyn put down his cup and leaned back. The rare poison he had smeared on the inside of Jon and "Aegon's" cups should be taking effect any moment now...

Each man of Danaery's court knew their role. Even Barristan Selmy would be surrounding the Golden Company's camp with Dany's forces at this very moment. The old knight was certainly not happy about this - in Westeros, this would have been a grave violation of guest right.

_But we aren't in Westeros, Whitebeard._

Jon Connington suddenly lurched to his feet, grasping at the table. "Aegon" made choking noises and fell from his seat. The men of the Golden Compay yelled, and some stood up suddenly, but it was too late.

Franklyn Flowers tried to kill Oberyn with a table knife, but the Shavepate broke his arm, and an Unsullied drove his spear through his back before he could move two steps.

Tyrion fixed Jon Connington with an emotionless gaze as he lay dying.

_I'm sorry, but this fake prince of yours would have had a better claim than Dany's. And she doesn't share the throne._

A servant stepped forwards and drew a hidden knife, which he used to slit Rolly Duckfield's throat. Oberyn was yelling for the officers to give up, while Tyrion simply refilled his cup and drank deeply.

_Ugh, this is like something father would do. Of course, he'd probably have a band of musicians playing_ the Rains of Castamere _through the whole bloody thing._

Symon Stripeback and the Tattered Prince held down Marq Mandrake while an Unsullied finished him off, but Tristan Rivers threw up his hands when faced with one of the Unsullied's spears.

Harry Strickland rolled on the floor, hands clutched to his slashed throat, while Brown Ben Plumm stabbed Gorys Edoryen in the chest. Lysono Maar surrendered, and so did Black Balaq, after fending off a knife thrust from Jorah Mormont that left him with a deep cut on his hand.

It was all over. These officers would be enough to convince the Golden Company to surrender, and Bronn would have taken Septa Lemore and Haldon Halfmaester into custody a few floors below.

One of the servants had been killed by Marq Mandrake, and Jorah Mormont and one of the Unsullied had been injured, but it was all over.

"Listen everyone!" Tyrion yelled. Every man in the room looked at him.

"This is over. You no longer serve Aegon VI Targaeryen. Your only ruler is Danaerys. Any questions?"

The remaining three officers of the Golden Company looked at him, downcast. Tristan Rivers glanced at the other two and shook his head. Lysono Maar gave Tyrion the tiniest grudging smile.

"Then go and tell you men it's over. They serve Dany now."

The three men turned and left the room, guarded by ten Unsullied and Jorah Mormont. Dany's lords wiped their hands and looked to Tyrion for guidance.

"As I said, it's over. You can go now. And someone clean up these bodies!"

After the bodies were carried away and the blood was cleaned up, Tyrion and Oberyn were left alone.

Tyrion filled his cup with wine again.

"Ugh, that was awful. I never want to do something like that again."

Oberyn scowled and reached for a flagon of wine.

"He was an impostor. Aegon was killed at King's Landing, and that boy was some mummer's farce. We did all the realm a favor."

"Jon Connington seemed convinced."

"Jon Connington _wanted_ to believe it. That does not make a thing true," the Red Viper said. Tyrion sighed and downed another cup of wine. He was getting very drunk now.

Oberyn got up and began to leave. Halfway to the door, he turned and pointed a finger at the spot where "Aegon" - or whoever he really was - had sat.

"That boy was not my nephew. To sit him on the throne would be insult to Elia's memory!"

His finger was trembling. Tyrion nodded sagely.

"Of course. Besides, Barristan was there during the Rebellion, he saw the corpse. We did the realm a favor by ridding it of the impostor."

_And if we secured Dany's reign at the same time..._

Oberyn nodded and turned back to the door. As he put his hand on the door handle, Tyrion was struck with an idea.

"The Gold Dinner," he said drunkenly.

"What?" asked the Red Viper, turning away form the door.

"We should call it the Gold Dinner. It is very fitting, I think. Yes, the Gold Dinner."


	4. Barristan Selmy I

**Barristan Selmy**

Volantis had fallen. Danaerys had simply arrived on the back of Drogon, and then it had been a matter of stirring up the slaves. Led by the Fiery Hand, the guards of the Temple of R'hollor, and rebellious elements of the Tiger Cloaks, the Volantene city watch, the slaves turned their former masters out of their houses and looted the city. The riots had lasted for three days, and by the end Drogon had burned the barracks, most of Old Volantis, and much of the buildings along the Long Bridge. Thousands of former Volantene freedmen had fled the city to the outlying towns. However, on Dany's orders no man, woman, or child had been harmed so long as they did not resist.

Then Tyrion had arrived with the fleet, and Barristan Selmy had come with him. The great fleet, pieced together with everything from merchant vessels to captured warship, had sailed into a deserted harbor. Danaerys had let the ships in the harbor go free, to spread word of the wrath of the dragon queen from Ibben to Qarth. The Unsullied began disembarking, and then they secured the city. And behind the fleet, a lone ship towed a barge carrying a pile of dead cattle. Viserion had followed them across the sea.

Danaerys called her lords and captains together in the former Triarch's Palace. Part of the structure had collapsed in a fire, but it was still massive. Barristan stood patiently by the window, watching Unsullied go from house to house outside. The captains and lords filed in.

Jorah Mormont was back in the Bay of Ghis with the freedmen battalions, but the Imp had gathered all the Unsullied, sellswords, and cavalry he could and sailed straight for Volantis.

So, in walked Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper, Beric Dondarrion and his squire Edric Dayne, and Thoros of Myr. Brown Ben Plumm, the Tattered Prince, and Tristan Rivers represented the sellsword companies. Also there were the men Dany intended to install as the new Triarchs of Volantis. Moqorro, a former slave, and a member of Volantis' old aristocracy.

Finally, in walked Tyrion Lannister, with Bronn Blazewater at his side. Barristan frowned and gripped the hilt of his sword. Barristan had not forgiven him for the Gold Dinner. It was dishonorable, but still Barristan had gone along with it. He had led the attack on the Golden Company's camp. The Golden Company had been shocked and angry at the murder of most of their leadership, but Tyrion had promised many lands and titles, which combined with some threats was enough to convince most of the Company to swear loyalty to Dany. The rest were simply unable to mount any resistance and went along with their comrades.

More to the point, Tyrion had established himself as a man who would do anything for Dany's cause, no matter how horrible. Barristan at least could thank the gods that he was on her side.

Finally, Danaerys stood up from the bench Barristan had set up on one side of the room. The lords and captains of her court gathered on the other end, either sitting on chairs or standing.

"Have the Unsullied secured the streets?" she asked. Tyrion stepped forwards and nodded.

"Yes, your grace. Already Grey Worm has been organizing the freedmen into their own battalions."

"Good. Tell the former slavers, those that remain in the city, that they will be granted amnesty, and their homes will be returned to them.

Also, I want the slaves and slaveowners put to work together. There are parts of the city that need to be rebuilt, and more should be moved out of the city into the countryside, where they can begin farming."

Tyrion nodded his head.

"It will be done, your grace, but I cannot promise immediate success."

"That does not matter, my lord Hand, so long as they are working rather than sitting idly.

I want the Golden Company to secure the countryside along with the Windblown, the Second Sons, and Barristan's Knights. Volon Therys, Valysar, and Selhorys all will be brought under my banner, and there I want the same orders that I gave here to be carried out."

The three captains bowed and gave their word they would complete their mission.

Barristan took a step towards Danaerys.

"Your grace, Volantis is yours, as is the Bay of Ghis. I understand you are setting up new Triarchs, but why have you not raised up a new ruler of the Bay of Ghis? Jorah Mormont, as I understand, was only a regent."

Danaerys turned and regarded him. Barristan was struck with how regal she looked. This was a woman who had conquered nations, destroyed armies - what was it Tyrion had said of her once? _Crushed cities beneath her dainty slippered feet._

"Ser Barristan, I do not intend to forsake my rule over either Volantis or the Bay of Ghis. The new Triarchs rule, but they are subservient to me.

My lords, I have come to a realization. I am above being the simple queen of Westeros. When I return there, I will let whoever has won the Iron Throne to sit it, so long as they bow to me.

No longer will I be the queen of this realm or that city. I have far greater ambitions. I intend to begin with the Free Cities."

A murmur swept through the gathered lords. Barristan took a step back, shocked at this seemingly sudden turn.

"Yes, no longer will I be a queen. I will be the ruler of the Empire of Valyria, and let all kings, archons, princes, magisters, khals, and triarchs from Qarth to the Seven Kingdoms swear fealty to me or perish!"

Barristan felt like he had been punched in the gut. Aegon had conquered the Seven Kingdoms with dragons - Danaerys would do the same with two continents! Had Danaerys gone mad? Barristan could not imagine the Mad King having such an idea in his greatest fury.

Tyrion had a look of wonder on his face. No doubt he would profit greatly from being Hand of the Empress. The others were simply in awe of in fear of her statement.

Danaerys Targaeryen, Empress of Valyria, stood tall before her gathered lords and advisers.

"What do you say? Will you serve me as empress as you have served me as queen?"

Tyrion spoke first.

"Your grace, this is truly a lofty goal. But do you surely wish to forsake your claim to the Iron Throne?"

"Tyrion, as a king is above a minor lord, so an empress is above a king."

The lords of Danaery's council murmured to one another. However, Danaerys did not listen.

"I have debts to pay to Qarth and the Dothraki, and to Tolos and New Ghis. But Westeros is in dire need of aid. It has been wracked by war, and Winter is coming. They will need food, and supplies to last the Winter, and aid in the war against the Great Other."

Moqorro and Thoros nodded.

"The Free Cities have supplies, food, and soldiers. Furthermore, there are slaves yet to be freed, and I have promised Pentos to the Tattered Prince."

The sellsword captain in question smiled grimly and bowed low before Danaerys.

"When you give the word, I will deliver you Pentos, Empress."

Danaerys looked out the large windows at Volantis, stretched out in front of her.

"I believe I will deliver _you_ Pentos, prince. Myself and Drogon."


	5. Rise of the Valyrian Empire

**Rise of the Valyrian Empire**

After Volantis and its cities fell with hardly a fight to Danaerys' forces, she saw fit to declare herself Empress of Valyria, and decalred no longer would she seek the throne of this kingdom or that city. Instead, she would order their rulers to submit to her or perish, and be brought into the Valyrian Empire.

This proposal took all the members of Dany's council completely by surprise. They had expected Dany to use Volantis as a springboard to move her troops to Dorne, which they could use as a base to invade Westeros. Instead Dany intended to merely force the ruler of Westeros - Stannis, in other words - to swear fealty to her, and become yet another part of a vast empire!

Some of the advisers saw the opportunity to gather more power than any of them had imagined. Some grew worried at what they saw as Dany growing drunk with power, but bowed to her will. The conquest of the Free Cities had begun.

Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr all moved first, uniting finally after generations of war to face the new, obvious threat. Their armies gathered together, but before they could march on Volantis, Danaerys swept down on them and utterly destroyed in a second Field of Fire. The fleets of the three cities scattered and returned home before they Danaerys could destroy them. Dany's army crossed the Disputed Lands, disputed no more, and seized Myr. Tyrosh and Lys surrendered and joined the Valyrian Empire, but all the slaves in the three cities were freed.

In Myr, new magisters were raised up from the common people and the princes of Lys had their property seized and sold to both commoners and free slaves, but the Archon of Tyrosh was left in power.

Pentos was next to be attacked. Their fleet was defeated by the combined forces of Myr, Lys, Tyrosh, and the Imperial Fleet, and the city was sacked while Drogon burned the magister's manses. Illyrio was buried under a pile of rubble and the Tattered Prince was installed as the Prince of Pentos, and the cities' laws were permanently changed to make the position hereditary rather than elected.

Qohor and Norvos were next to be targeted. Norvos immediately declared for Danaerys and their army marched to attack Qohor. The Qohori army, made up of Unsullied, tried to resist, but Drogon completely destroyed them, and the Norvoshi sacked Qohor with the help of worshippers of R'hollor, who burned the temple of the Black Goat.

Lorath completely surrendered without a fight.

Finally, Danaerys arrived at Braavos. Drogon circled the Titan twice before landing in the mountains above the city. A cautious party of ambassadors approached Danaerys and asked what her business was. She stated that she wanted the Sealord to swear fealty to her. In exchange, Braavos would be left to its own devices.

The Braavosi replied that Braavos had never been part of the Valyrian Freehold, and they saw no reason why they should join the Valyrian Empire.

Dany countered by saying that Braavos was founded by escaped slaves, and Dany had just freed all the slaves on half the continent. The Braavosi said that Dany had just destroyed several of their more powerful clients, and Dany countered by saying that they would be compensated once the estates of their former clients had been sold to the highest bidder.

The Braavosi said they would talk to the Sealord.

When they returned, they said the Sealord was willing to negotiate a treaty. Dany summoned Tyrion to Braavos, and he and the Sealord began the long process of bringing Valyria's Bastard Child into the fold.

The Free Cities were now reunited into the Valyrian Empire. Though there would be unrest in the following years, Danaerys' army was able to keep control in most areas, and the support of the worshipers of R'hollor and the freed slaves, some of whom were now in positions of power, helped to keep the peace.

Danaerys had conquered the Free Cities in less than a year, and in that year Winter had fallen upon Westeros. When Braavos finally joined the Empire and Danaerys turned west, Stannis Baratheon and Tywin Lannister were meeting each other in battle north of Bitterbridge.


	6. Battle of Bitterbridge

**Battle of Bitterbridge**

The Battle of Bitterbridge was merely another chance for Tywin to visit death and destruction on Stannis and his men. He never truly believed he could conquer Westeros - his only goal since the Trial of Seven was to bring as many smallfolk and highborn with him when he died. As the war drew on he grew more unhinged, with his closest lords unable to council him on the simplest of maneuvers. When the Battle of Bitterbridge finally came, even Tywin's own brother could not recognize the sibling he once knew.

Both sides had suffered from the winter, though not heavily. Only a week before the Battle of Bitterbridge did temperatures reach below freezing at night, and snows rarely reached ankle-deep. However, the men still had to march sometime in light flurries or even heavy snowfalls, through drifts that were trampled into trails of freezing slush, and had to pitch their tents with the bite of winter nights closing in. Most days the sun was obscured by clouds.

Many on both sides died of hypothermia while others deserted, adding up to perhaps a thousand or two losses on each side. The Northerners in Stannis' service were invaluable in spreading knowledge of how to survive the cold. When told by a maester from the North that alcohol lowered the body temperature and made a man more likely to freeze, Stannis outlawed alcohol in his camp. Sometimes men suffocated when they tried to light fires in their tents, others accidentally set their tents on fire and started minor blazes - a tragic irony when many were freezing on the march and at home.

The armies of the Riverlands and the Vale, passing through the Westerlands, had a much better time of it. The Westerlands was mainly untouched by the war until the Golden Tooth fell, but then the area descended into chaos as neighbors turned on each other and Stannis' loyalists drew out a long-awaited vengeance on the farms and towns. Yohn Royce and Edmure Tully were leading 40,000 troops, their losses at the Gold Road replenished by the Frey forces and defecting Westerlanders. Royce had little communication with Stannis but the king trusted him to lead his own troops if he arrived in time to fight.

Stannis was fielding a larger force, mainly of Reachmen but with a significant force of Stormlanders and his own core of 2,000 Northmen and men sworn to Dragonstone. The Northmen were mostly Manderly knights and scouts from the Umber lands and mountain clans. The Dragonstone forces were also mainly knights. The Stormlords brought about 20,000 under Bryce Caron. Many of their number had been killed in the chaotic raids during Renly's rebellion, and some were hanging back to hunt down bandits.

The Reachmen had suffered most. From a force of 100,000 at the beginning of the war they were greatly reduced. 15,000 died on the Gold Road, another 10,000 died on the Mander and in the Stormlands, and about 10,000 had been dispatched to fight the raiders. 10,000 or so were garrisoned around the Reach and many more were unable to be gathered due to chaos (most were deserters or no longer had a lord to command them), leaving 40,000 troops to join Stannis on his march, making up the largest portion of his army.

Tywin had 50,000 Lannister forces and 8,000 sellswords. The sellswords were perhaps in the worst shape. Promised they would have any land they could take and hold, they had swarmed over the Crownlands and parts of the Riverlands, Reach, and Stormlands. They had taken heavy losses and had faced heavy retribution from bands of armed smallfolk, the Hound's Men, the Faith Militant, R'hollorist militias, hedge knights, rogue bands of soldiers, and simple infighting. The losses at Riverrun and Duskendale had taken out some of the worst, but the remaining sellswords were a ragged bunch, mostly leaderless, dragged out of their halls of slaughter and debauchery and forced to march through building snow.

Tywin's plan was to first send all of the sellswords forwards first, keeping them close to ensure that Stannis' forces could flank them. While the sellswords were wiped out, he would hold the Lannister forces back and wait.

He was going to turn the sellswords into a meat grinder.

Stannis put the Stormlords on his right flank, led by Bryce Caron, and put the Reachmen on the left, led by Randyll Tarly. Garlan Tyrell was given most of the cavalry and put on the far right, where it was intended that he would swing in and be the hammer to Royce's anvil.

Stannis was in the center with the Northmen, Florents, and men of Dragonstone around him, together with some of the toughest forces from both the Reachmen and Stormlanders, including some elite infantry.

Stannis' army had just formed up north of Bitterbridge when the sellswords' vanguard appeared, led by some ragged cavalry. The plains around Bitterbridge were completely flat, meaning there was no room for fancy maneuvering. It was purely a battle of who could hit hardest.

Stannis would later remark that the sellswords did not so much charge as stagger forwards. As mentioned, many were unled, most were poorly equipped or fed, and all were unmotivated. However, they knew there was no hope of mercy, so they surged forwards. Stannis' troops resisted them, and Bryce Caron and Randyll Tarly brought their forces around to flank them. The sellswords were encircled on three sides, and they only had north to retreat to - right back to Tywin, who would make them choose behind dying or standing and fighting.

The sellswords fought back with all the desperation of men who had no chance of escape, but Stannis' men were visiting death upon the intruders who had mercilessly sacked Westeros, slaughtered its inhabitants, and joined forces with its greatest villains. The battle pressed on, with Stannis repeatedly ordering his men to charge forwards and reform their lines. Like a sand castle on the beach, the sellswords were eaten away bit by bit, until most of their number were dead in a quagmire of mud and blood and the remainder were rallying to Tywin's banner as he marched south. It was around noon, though none knew it: the sun had been obscured by clouds since dawn.

However, out on the east flank, Kevan Lannister and the 10,000 men under his command fell behind, then withdrew to the east where they would sit out the battle and surrender to Stannis after the battle.

Stannis rushed to reform his men as he saw Tywin's forces move forwards. He had taken heavy losses fighting the sellswords, and now his forces were bunched up and disorganized. He tried to shake out his troops and form a line to face Tywin. Meanwhile, Garlan led his cavalry to hit Tywin on his now-weakened left flank. At the same time, Yohn Royce's vanguard led by Edmure Tully came upon the battle and fell upon his right flank.

Tywin's vanguard crashed into Stannis' like a wave. The slightly disorganized troops were driven back, but they did not rout. Stannis desperately tried to reform his lines while they were beign attacked, while Randyll Tarly merely charged forwards. Bryce Caron was slain in this phase of the battles and Alekyne Florent was put in charge of the right flank.

Edmure Tully, having alerted a large portion of Tywin's force to an additional army to their west, retreated to rejoin Yohn Royce. Royce brought up his full force, with the defectors from the Westerlands in front and the Frey forces behind them. That part of the battle began with Westerlanders killing Westerlanders.

Stannis and Ned Stark managed to rally their men together and push back against the Lannister forces. The battle began to turn around.

Tywin's forces were beginning to split up - a third were moving to face Yohn Royce's force, where the Riverlands and Vale forces were moving up past the Westerlanders. A third was moving to face Garlan Tyrell's cavalry, and mainly dying. And a the rest were just beginning to give ground to Stannis' countercharge.

But Tywin was not ready to die. His forces were breaking all over the battlefield, mainly on his left flank. He gathered a number of his closest men and drew off north, back the way he came. The forces fighting against Yohn Royce's troops followed, turning the battle into a rout. Stannis did not have time to pursue. Instead, he had to regroup and finish off the last few of Tywin's troops left on the battlefield. Many of Tywin's lords were left behind and tried to surrender, but few of Stannis' men were willing to show mercy at this point, and his lords were willing to overlook the killings. For those that survived, including Kevan Lannister and his men, the Wall awaited.

By the time Stannis had cleared the battlefield and set his army in order, it was too late to pursue Tywin. He ordered his men to make camp, bitter at letting the Old Lion escape him.

Stannis had lost 30,000 troops, all across the board. Tywin, by comparison, was left with 20,000 men, and the number was steadily dropping as wounded men fell behind, or deserted, or froze to death after a blizzard swept across the Crownlands. Stannis would be able to be push on the next day, and he would sweep up the men left behind by Tywin's army like so many pieces of refuse.


	7. Ned I

**Ned**

Ned Stark sighed and cast his eyes over another scene of slaughter amidst the snow. The slaughter had taken place a few miles north of the Blackwater, and Stannis' vanguard had come upon the scene after crossing the frozen river.

Bodies had been hacked to pieces, their blood strewn across the snow to stand out bright against the bright white. Another band of sellswords had been caught, most likely haven fallen behind Tywin's retreating army, and been trapped and butchered by some outriders - possibly ones from the Reach. The Reachmen were particularly outspoken in their hatred for the Lannisters and their creatures.

King Stannis rode up next to Ned and gave the scene a quick look, then nodded.

"How long ago?"

The scout he was speaking to, a wiry man from the Northern mountain clans, rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Blood's still fresh. Couldn't have been more than a few hours."

Stannis turned to Ned.

"Could this have been our men?"

"Perhaps, your grace. We have outriders combing the woods from the hills of the Westerlands to the sea, trying to prevent Tywin's forces from fanning out."

So far it seemed Tywin was intent on moving directly for Harrenhal, and his forces either kept up with his brutal pace or fell behind, to be run down by the vengeful army of Stannis.

Their scouts had even crept close the gates of King's Landing, and found it a ghost town. Not a single light shone in the windows of the Red Keep, either.

The scout climbed off his ragged horse and inspected the bodies closely. Stannis considered the scene.

"Could it have been some vigilante band?"

Ned frowned. Every day Stannis' outriders came upon bands of men who had spent the last few years fighting the Lannisters. Some were only a few hedge knights or woodsmen, others were more numerous, while a few had numbered in the hundreds. Many had women and children.

"Perhaps, your grace. Our men more than likely would have reported this back."

Stannis waved the suggestion away.

"They would have reported to their lord. When I call the council meeting today, I'll learn if these men were slain by our soldiers."

"We may not have to wait that long, your grace," Ned said, pointing at the scout. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head, then returned to Stannis.

"Well, y'grace, I don't think it was ours that did it. They took most of their arrows, but I can see the wounds. Over half of em were horse archers - well, I can't see any men on foot from the tracks except those what was killed. There's also not a single lance wound among em."

He held up a broken arrow, caked with dried blood.

"This fletching was rough-made, not like ours. Arrowheads are all different too."

Ned spoke up.

"Our men would be better supplied - lances, at least, and their arrows are all well-made."

Stannis spoke up as well.

"Have the dead men been stripped of any goods?"

The scout tilted his head.

"Hard to say, y'grace. Could be they was left behind cuz they didn't have supplies...maybe they froze cuz they didn't have cloaks or hats...none of had any of those, though, packs are missing, all empty quivers...aye, they was probably scavenged."

Stannis turned his horse to speak to the clump of knights behind him and Ned.

"Send out riders, each of you take ten men, and comb the forest. We have a band of vigilantes that evaded our scouts. I want to speak with them - or bring them to judgement."

Ned frowned. Stannis had applied his special brand of justice to each of the bands of vigilantes. Some were rewarded richly, others punished for their atrocities. Not all the men fighting the Lannisters were honorable by a long shot. Still, Stannis believed a good act did not wash out the bad. The scribes were busy taking down the names of all the new lords and knights Stannis had raised up.

Ned and Stannis returned to the camp while the slain sellswords were buried beneath a snowbank. The camp was massive, stretching back miles, tents pitched amid piles of snow dirty with mud and shit. Ned was thankful it was clear day - the men's morale dropped like a rock in a pond when the sun was obscured.

Ned lightly stepped over a puddle of slush and entered Stannis' massive pavilion. Within were his chief lords: Garlan Tyrell, Alester Florent and his son Alekyne, Randyll Tarly, Edmure Tully, and his uncle Brynden Blackfish, Bronze Yohn Royce, and the newly legitimized lord of Nightsong, Rolland Caron.

Stannis sat down on a simple wooden stool and faced his lords.

"My lords, what news do you bring me?" he asked, gruffly as always.

Edmure Tully smiled and leaned forwards.

"We were joined today by a thousand or so men out of Crackclaw Point."

Alekyne Florent whistled.

"How did they survive the Lannisters?"

Edmure sat back in his chair.

"The terrain does not favor outsiders. The men of Crackclaw Point must have led the Lannister soldiers on a merry chase into the bogs..."

Stannis nodded.

"Good! They resisted the Lannisters in the best way they could."

Yohn Royce glanced at Brynden Tully before speaking.

"We've had ten instances of breaking the code of conduct, including five abuses of power, as well as two of capital crimes - rape of a camp follower and theft, respectively - and one attempted desertion."

Stannis nodded.

"Have the judges see to them. Next?"

Garlan Tyrell held up a piece of paper.

"We caught and destroyed four bands of soldiers who fell behind Tywin's main army. Two survivors were questioned before being executed. They both agreed that Tywin was heading north, towards Harrenhal. One gave a most disturbing account of Tywin's actions, which I recorded for you here."

Stannis glance at the paper that was handed to him and put it on at table overflowing with scrolls and parchments. He glanced at Alester Florent.

"What messages do you have?"

Lord Alester tugged at his collar.

"My lords, we have had a most disturbing rumor. A rider came from Casterly Rock today."

Someone swore.

"Not concerning the Lannisters, no! Rather, the Ironborn..."

This did nothing to calm people. Ned leaned forwards, anxious.

"The messenger said - and he swore up and down this was true - that the Iron Fleet was destroyed by a dragon. A dragon ridden by Euron Greyjoy, Balon's brother."

A heavy silence hung over the pavilion. Ned gripped the arm of his chair with white knuckles.

"Has my daughter left Seagard yet?"

Brynden shook his head.

"No, Ned, she was at Riverrun when the fleet burned, and she will stay there until this is over."

Stannis ground his teeth.

"Does this 'Empress of Valyria' have anything to do with it?"

"Not that I know, my lord," replied Alester nervously. Ned turned to Stannis.

"I seem to recall some months ago a sailor told us that Danaerys had lost one of her dragons - he said it flew off, but perhaps Euron stole it?"

Stannis pounded his fist on the table.

"Just when I think my realm is safe, the gods see fit to taunt me once more! Randyll Tarly, after Tywin is destroyed, you are to take ten thousand men, archers mostly, and march for Casterly Rock. Accept the surrender of Genna Lannister and prepare to defend the coast against this dragon. Whether he moves for Seagard or the Reach, I want you to shield it."

Ned returned to Alester Florent. He found himself suddenly worried about his former ward.

"What news of Theon Greyjoy?"

"The messenger said he survived, with some two hundred men. Euron has the Iron Islands in his grip, so they are being kept at Lannisport."

Ned nodded grimly.

"When Euron is defeated, then we can return Theon to his rightful throne. And move my daughter to Highgarden."

Brynden smiled.

"I have a letter from your daughter, by the way. She wishes for her two friends to join her at Highgarden as her handmaidens."

Ned smiled sadly.

"I will ask Jory Cassel and Vayon Poole."

Ned had not seen the two men since he had sent them home to Winterfell after the Trial of Seven. Gods, that seemed so long ago...

A messenger poked his head into the tent.

"Your grace, we found the vigilantes...they want to speak with you."

Stannis frowned.

"Did they name themselves?"

"Ah, yes, your grace...Ser Sandor Clegane and Dame Brienne of Tarth."

A gasp of shock went around the tent. Neither had been seen for months until they seized the Golden Tooth in a daring raid, only to disappear again. Tales spread through the camp and countryside, telling of how they haunted Tywin's army, worrying at his flanks like dogs at a boar, how a woman warrior led them in daring assaults on towers, how Sandor Clegane burned for vengeance against his hated masters. The bards were writing songs about them from the Arbor to the Neck.

"Let them in," said Stannis, sitting tall in his chair.

A moment later the two entered: Sandor Clegane with his fearsome Hound's helmet under his arm, and Brienne of Tarth in dented blue armor. Both looked ragged, but battle hardened. Some men had scoffed at the idea of a woman warrior, but Ned saw in Brienne an accomplished warrior.

Sandor bowed his head slightly.

"Your grace."

Stannis ground his teeth, no doubt having expected the two to bend the knee. Brienne did not even acknowledge the king, choosing instead to coolly gaze at Brynden Tully.

"Have you two come to submit to my rule? I will not have vigilantes carrying out their own brand of justice in my realm, but I promise you will be richly rewarded for your deeds."

Sandor scowled.

"We don't want your honors. But all the smallfolk say you are just. We and all our men are yours to command."

Stannis nodded.

"Good. I will raise House Clegane to the rank of lord, and give you all the former lands, titles, and incomes of House Serret of Silverhill, which I have declared outlaws. Brienne of Tarth, I think allowing you to continue to be a knight is reward enough. Ordinarily I would not allow such a thing, so against custom, but..."

Stannis left the explanation hanging in the air. For a moment the two were silent, then Sandor spoke.

"Thank you, your grace. We command three hundred toughened men, and another hundrer smallfolk who need homes while winter sets in."

"Settle them on your new lands, my lord. If that is all, I ask you send some capable men to guide these smallfolk to your new homes while you bring your men to join our camp."

"One last thing, your grace," Brienne of Tarth asked suddenly. Stannis looked at her, rather awkwardly, Ned thought.

"I believe you are aware of the revival of the Faith Militant?"

Stannis ground his teeth.

"The destruction of Baelor's Sept was an ill deed. They are right to be angry, but I will not permit the Faith to wield military power in my realm. I am willing to negotiate with the High Sparrow, were I to find him..."

"I have men who once served him," explained Brienne, "Perhaps they can bring him to you."

Stannis considered it.

"Very well. Tell him I am willing to rebuild the Sept of Baelor and pay off the Faith's debt...for a start."

Brienne bowed to Stannis and left. Sandor followed her, but turned to speak with Stannis once more before leaving the tent.

"I bowed to you for the smallfolk's sake, King Stannis. It wasn't for that damned land, and it wasn't for your damned laws. I want the smallfolk to stop suffering, is all."

Stannis regarded him coolly.

"A just reason, my lord."


	8. Return of the Targaryens

**Return of the Targaryens**

Cersei and her children had been abandoned at King's Landing. The entire army had been commandeered by Tywin for the Battle of Bitterbridge, leaving Cersei with but a handful of servants, who one by one abandoned the Mad Queen. As winter set in, Cersei grew, sick, and wandered the Red Keep in a fever-induced haze, ordering nonexistent guards to execute nonexistent traitors. So far gone was she that she did not even notice the disappearance of Tommen and Myrcella shortly before the Battle of Bitterbridge.

As the food supplies dwindled, Cersei was left alone in a city of ghosts. However, one day, while Cersei gained a brief moment of clarity, she heard the roar of a massive crowd. Stumbling to a window, she saw King's Landing full of people. They carried banners: some were the seven pointed star of the Faith, otherswere a featureless Red banner for R'hollor, others the banner of Stannis Baratheon, or some lord they had fought for before the coming of the Lannisters. However, above them all flew countless banners bearing the sigil of House Targaeryen.

The countless bands of fighters had been gathered from the countryside and brought to King's Landing to herald the return of the Targaeryens. Of course, Cersei could not understand this, until the last moment, when she heard the beating of wings. Danaerys Targaeryen was riding a great black dragon, the very image of Balerion the Black Dread, hovered over the Red Keep, and bathed Cersei in red fire. The Mad Queen had but one thought before the flames took her.

_Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down..._

Danaerys Targaeryen landed in the courtyard of the Red Keep and was greeted, to her great surprise, to a band of Goldcloaks led by Varys the Eunuch. They had in their custody the two youngest Lannister children.

As Varys explained how he had escaped into the countryside and rallied the survivors of the Lannisters' campaign to Dany's banner, the Dragon Queen went to the gates to look on her people. They were ragged, and ill-fed, but Dany had not brought her own army to Westeros - not yet. She was willing to give Stannis the chance to kneel.

"Varys. Tell the King of Westeros we will meet him at Rosby to parley. Tommen and Myrcella Waters are under my protection, and are not to be harmed."

She looked at the ruined city, and the people that had come to swear allegiance to her.

"And tell King Stannis that we have people here who need food and shelter."


	9. Ned II

**Ned**

Eddard Stark led some of Stannis' best men across the frozen God's Eye towards Harrenhal. Already he could see some of Stannis' forces taking parts of the walls - they swarmed over it like ants, and the arrows fired by the defenders had little effect. It was the end of the Lannisters.

Ned drew Ice and gestured with it. The thousand or so infantry, many of them dismounted knights, sped across the frozen lake, cautious for thin or slippery areas, and reached the walls. The defenders had posted defenders, who fired arrows down at them, but it was not enough. Shields were raised, and the ladders and grappling hooks the men carried went up against the walls. Ned ducked under a shield offered by a knight from the Stormlands and watched the first of the knights start up the wall.

The battlefield seemed strangely muffled, perhaps by the light snowfall that was settling across the battlefield. Soon the white snow would be stained with blood, but for now the noise of the battle was muted, and everything in sight was blurred by snowflakes.

Ned yelled for his men to follow him, and sped up the ladder. On top of the wall, he hacked down one defender, then another, then his men were swarming onto the battlements and along the walls.

Over by the East Gate Yohn Royce's banner was pushing forwards, into a clump of defenders who gave ground easily. Elsewhere the fox of the Florents and the Tyrell rose chased down fleeing bands of soldiers who had nowhere to go.

Ned led his men along the walls towards the Main Gate, where the defense would be thickest. As he ran, Ned saw battles breaking out in a dozen places: Edmure Tully and his knights fighting on foot among the benches around the Bear Pit, archers taking up position on the archway above the Flowstone Yard, Randyll Tarly leading the charge to storm the Tower of Ghosts.

The Main Gate passed beneath a dozen murder holes, and Ned could hear the screams of the wounded from below. He and his men clashed with the band of defenders above the gates, but resistance was thick. However, the fighting gave Stannis' men below to renew their assault, and soon a siege tower reached the battlements. Rolland Caron jumped onto the battlements, and more of Stannis' soldiers followed. There was the sound of fighting below, and Ned looked into the courtyard to see Stannis leading a wedge of men, the glow from Lightbringer a beacon to the soldiers in the castle.

After that it was all chaos: fighting in the catacombs under the castle, storming the towers one by one, chasing men through the endless warren that was Harrenhal. Ned saw hideous things happen everywhere: Alekyne Florent clutched the severed stump of his left hand, the ruined remains of his shield hanging from his arm. A dozen men fell from the top of the Tower of Dread to splatter on the cobblestones below. Randyll Tarly ran through Lord Andros Brax even though he was trying to yield. Half a dozen men slain trying to cross the bridge from the Widow's Tower to Kingspyre.

Ultimately it took the Hound and Brienne together to win the bridge, before they disappeared into the fighting below again. Ned followed Stannis across the bridge, taking note of the banner of House Royce flying over the Wailing Tower, and Stannis banner above it. This was the last tower, then.

Stannis hacked down a door, and Ned and Brynden Tully followed him through. Garlan Tyrell joined them a moment later wiping blood form his sword.

"Still no sign of Tywin," muttered Garlan. Brynden nodded grimly and checked another room. No one.

The sounds of cheers outside signaled that the battle was mostly over. Perhaps an hour would be spent chasing down and killing the last defenders, and then the long, hideous war would be over.

Stannis finally found the right door. He hacked through it with Lightbringer, kicking it down and entering the great council room. Ned and the others followed, hearing the loud sounds of Stannis cursing.

Garlan cursed too when he saw what was within, and Brynden shook his head sadly.

Tywin Lannister was dead, an empty flagon of wine in his hand. Ned inspected it.

"Poison, the coward. He took his own life."

Stannis kicked the body and turned to leave. Garlan bent down to look at the body.

"Still warm. It must have been only a few moments ago."

Ned followed Stannis to the highest window of the tower, where he ordered a band of men to hang a massive banner, as large as a sailcloth. It bore the fiery heart of King Stannis, and when the men below saw it they broke into cheers. When they exited the tower, they were joined by Garlan, bearing Tywin's head on a pike.

The cheers were even louder at the sight of that.


	10. Daenerys I

**Daenerys**

Drogon perched like a great carrion bird atop the castle of Rosby. Stannis Baratheon and Ned Stark sat their horses and watched the Empress of Valyria cautiously. She sat on a simple chair, wrapped in the hrakkar cloak Drogo had given to her a lifetime ago. The new Lord of Rosby, Perwyn Frey, and his younger brother Olyvar, fretted nervously off to the side. The King of Westeros and his Hand kept throwing nervous glances at Tommen and Myrcella Waters, who were wrapped in cloaks under the watchful eye of Jocelyn Bywater. Lord Varys hovered behind them like a shadow.

Once Danearys would have not suffered a Stark and a Baratheon to stand before her. However, it had been Stannis' brother who had slain Rhaegar, and the Lannisters had slain the rest. Tyrion had done his best to convince her, back in the Free Cities, that these two were honorable men, and not to blame for the death of the Targaeryen. She had been mostly convinced, but still she could not restrain a hint of mistrust. She took a deep breath. That had been in the past. She was no longer a queen - she was an empress.

"I am Her Majesty Danaerys Stormborn of the House Targaeryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Conqueror of the Free Cities, Empress of Valyria Reborn. I have come to negotiate your oaths of fealty."

Stannis Baratheon ground his teeth.

"I have fought for every inch of this land. My loyal men have spilt blood for it, died for it. The smallfolk have suffered and starved and died. I will not allow such a thing to happen again. But I cannot allow you to take it from me."

Danaerys tilted her head.

"I assume you heard me correctly. I do not wish to take your kingdom. It is yours, and I will concede that. However, I demand that you swear fealty to me. You may retain the title of King of Westeros and all its powers. There are of course legal issues that must be discussed - my High Minister, Tyrion Lannister, is on his way by ship from Pentos."

Ned Stark looked surprised at that.

"Tyrion?"

"You are surprised he is alive?" Danaerys asked.

"I...thought him dead in the Sack of King's Landing, at first. Then I heard rumors...the Imp is taming dragons, the Imp slew a Blackfyre pretender, the Imp is helpind the dragon queen conquer cities...but I did not know the truth of it."

"I assure you all this is true. Tyrion Lannister is my High Minister, and he has been hard at work both running my Empire and establish the laws it will run by."

Stannis gazed at Drogon, slumbering peacefully despite the snow. The dragon's inner fires ensured it was never cold.

"From your message you seemed to care for the smallfolk. What can you do to prove this?"

"I have all the riches of the east at my disposal. You will not want for grain or clothing, nor will you want for troops should you need them. And I assure you, you will."

"The White Walkers," muttered Ned Stark grimly.

"Yes. The Preists of R'hollor say I am destined to defeat them, with my dragons...but a few thousand eastern soldiers may be of help as well."

Stannis looked at the hilt of his sword, running a finger along it's length.

"Ahor Azai? Is that what they call you?"

Danaerys hesitated.

"...Yes. Their savior, they say, and I intend to do my best. I am only a young woman, and no little of magic and prophecies, but I believe them."

She thought of Mirri Maz Duur, and the Crones of Vaes Dothrak, and their prophecies, one of which had failed and one of which she was still unsure of.

"I believed - believe in them as well," said Stannis, smiting the hilt of his sword. He muttered under his breath, but Danaerys only caught the words _Red Woman_.

Ned Stark leaned forwards eagerly.

"You speak of helping the smallfolk and protecting the realm, and because of that I am inclined to trust you...but words are wind, as the saying goes. Perhaps if you did us a service. We have troubles with a dragon ourselves...he has not stirred from his liar on Pyke, but-"

Danaerys gasped.

"A green dragon?"

Stannis looked cautious.

"Yes...ridden by a pirate. Did he steal your dragon?"

"He stole my child," said Danaerys fiercely. Drogon stirred, causing some of the watchers to swear and jump back.

"I swear, I will not rest until Rhaegal is returned to me."

"And when he is, I swear I will bend to your will," said Stannis grimly, "For the good of the realm."

Ned Stark nodded at the children.

"What will become of them? There are many who may wish to see them dead."

"I will not have the slaughter of children take place in my realm. They will be sent to the Bay of Ghis, and trained as lord and lady there. Then I will find them some task. However, they will be kept under close watch.

From what I understand, they have no wish to return to Westeros or take the name Lannister again. I have told them they will bear the name Waters all their life, and they seem to accept that."

Ned Stark nodded sadly.

"Again, I agree with you. Robert and I parted ways because of slain children..."

Danaerys gestured to Perwyn Frey, who like everyone else had been quietly watching the exchange.

"If you can spare some food, I think there is enough time for a meal inside Castle Rosby. Would it please you to join me, my lords, my king?"

Ned bowed his head.

"Yes, your majesty."

Stannis ground his teeth, but copied the gesture.

"Yes...your majesty."


	11. The Green Dragon ect

**The Green Dragon and the King of Sea, River, and Hill**

As soon as Stannis' army marched south to treat with Empress Danaerys, Euron made his move. Randyll Tarly's army was two days away from Casterly Rock when Euron moved against the great castle.

But he was not there to pillage and burn. Rather, Euron intended to rebuild the great empire of the Ironborn of old. Surely there were no small number of men who would join him out of hatred for Stannis, and if not then then they would surely join out of fear of Rhaegal...

At Casterly Rock Genna Lannister had already bent the knee to Stannis via raven, and the arrival of Euron on Rhaegal did nothing to change that. Genna Lannister and her husband Emmon Frey fled the castle with their family and most of the household, as well as Theon and his remaining men. They joined Randyll Tarly at Deep Den, where he had regrouped with House Clegane.

Euron sent out ravens to all the houses of the Westerlands, demanding allegiance or death. The Crakehalls responded first, and were granted Casterly Rock. The Leffords and Swyfts were next, and the three houses moved to attack their neighbors, who stayed loyal to Stannis. Though Euron's rebels were defeated at Deep Den, with Rhaegal's help they won a great victory at Ashemark, and imprisoned the surviving members of House Marbrand.

In the Riverlands, the Riverlords had been dismissed from Stannis' army to defend their homes (except for Brynden Blackfish, who stayed on Stannis' council), and many stayed loyal to Stannis when Euron demanded their fealty. However, there were two exceptions: the Brackens and the Freys. Jonos Bracken fully supported Euron, and began raiding the Blackwood lands, though his son Harry Rivers would flee with some of his men to Riverrun and stay loyal to Stannis. For this, Harry was legitimized and made lord of Stone Hedge by Stannis, while Jonos Bracken was declared attained.

The Freys probably would have stayed loyal to Stannis, had Walder Frey not died of a massive stroke shortly after the Battle of Bitterbridge. Immediately murders began to break out at the Twins, with Stevron Frey, Lord of the Crossing, doing his best to keep control.

When Euron declared himself King of Sea, River, and Hill, the Freys were divided. Harrenhal had been fully abandoned by Stannis' men, and thus made a prime rallying point for Euron's forces. The Brackens were soon joined by half the Frey forces, including Aenys Frey and his sons as well as the Crakehall Freys and Walder Rivers.

Stevron Frey stayed at the Twins, while Emmon Frey stayed at Deep Den. Jared Frey, his son Tytos, and Garse Goodbrook had all been slain in the war, while Perwyn and Olyvar Frey relocated to Rosby, which had been granted to them by Stannis (Benfrey Frey had died at the Storming of Harrenhal). The Blackwood Freys stayed loyal to Stannis, but in reality Lothar Frey was working to undermine both sides to place himself closer to the seat of the Twins. Of the Farring Freys, only Wendel Frey, newly knighted by Jason Mallister after the Battle of Bitterbridge, was old enough to choose sides, and he stayed with the Mallisters.

Despite all this Euron still had the smaller army. While it would take a while for the Riverlords to regroup at Riverrun, Stannis' army would be marching up the Kingsroad any day now. So, Euron flew to the Mountains of the Moon and impressed the mountain clansmen (in both senses of the term). The clansmen had been the subject of some putative raids by the Valemen before Yohn Royce led them off to join Stannis, which served to prevent them from attacking the Vale, but the quick onset of winter was making them desperate. Euron had the mountain clans come down out of the mountains and pillage and raid everything from the Neck to the Ruby Ford before moving to Harrenhal. They did so, and once again the Riverlands was subject to more pillaging. However,Saltpans was a curious case; Quincy Cox had died and the town had passed to his oldest son, Marlyn Cox. Marlyn opened the castle to the smallfolk, who took shelter there while the mountain clans sacked the town, while many other members of the smallfolk took refuge at Maidenpool.

With his forces gathered at Harrenhal, Euron flew south to see to the war in the Reach.

In the Reach, other houses swore allegiance to the Dragon King. The Peakes, Redwynes, and Red-apple Fossoways of the Reach had sent only a few of their men to fight with Stannis, and now they brought the rest to bear on their neighbors. The already weakened Reach faced another round of fighting, though the Hightowers mobilized to fight the rebel lords, while Oberyn Martell landed in Dorne and mustered 5,000 spears to fight in the name of the Empress. With him were Beric Dondarrion and Lord Edric Dayne of Starfall.

The Redwynes seized the Shield Islands, including the lords Talbert Serry and Davos Seaworth's three sons. Dale Seaworth had been given Greenshield and moved there with his wife; Allard Seaworth had been given Greyshield and married a Florent; and Matthos Seaworth had been given Oakenshield and remained a bachelor.

All four lords were held hostage at the Arbor in order to prevent Davos from leading the fleet against them. The Dragonstone fleet waited off of Starfall for the chance to strike.

At the Battle of the Steaming River the 10,000 strong Hightower-Martell army faced a combined force of 15,000 Fossoways, Peakes, minor houses, and some members of major houses. Euron was there, and the battle gained it name when Rhaegal's fires caused the Honeywine to rise in a cloud of steam, obscuring the battlefield. The Martell forces were scattered in the confusion, but the Hightowers stood firm and managed to wound Rhaegal. By what art few could say, though it was speculated the maesters dug into their vaults to find the secrets of Dragonslaying.

In revenge, Euron attempted to burn Oldtown, but the Hightowers were prepared and only parts of the city were destroyed. Still the Redwynes managed to conduct a raid on the docks, and the port was partially damaged. Euron fled north, the wounded Rhaegal stopping to rest at several ruined castles, including Goldengrove.

Goldengrove had been sacked by the Lannisters but had been promised to Tytos Blackwood's son Hoster after the Battle of Bitterbridge. When he claimed the castle later on, he renamed it Dragonsrest.

The Peakes and Fossoways were defeated a short time later, trapped between the Hightower-Martell force and the returning Florent-Tyrell army while attempting to escape to the Westerlands to join Euron's main army. The meeting of the Reachlords and Dornishmen was awkward, as the two had been enemies for so long, but now they were united through their service to the Empress.

While Euron's forces crossed into the Riverlands to join with his other army, Euron tried once more take his revenge on House Clegane for his army's defeat at Deep Den earlier in the war. He had not been at that battle, but now he went in alone.

The Battle of Deep Den did not go as he had hoped. The smallfolk fled inside the great fortress, and while he burned their villages hardly any of them died. While he decided on his next move, an army of archers led by Randyll Tarly emerged from the slopes across the pass. Rhaegal was bombarded by arrows, but they did not do any major damage. He scattered the army, and turned to break into Deep Den. He threw down one tower, but as he flew at he next one, Euron saw a figure standing on top of it. Theon Greyjoy, remembering his time with the Starks, had fashioned a weirwood arrow, and fired it at the green dragon. It struck Rhaegal in the snout, scarring him and knocking out two of his teeth, which Theon later crafted into daggers, earning him the name Theon Dragonsbite.

Rhaegal, wounded for a second time, fled into the Riverlands.

The forces at Harrenhal numbered about 6,000, while the forces marching from the Golden Tooth numbered closer to 8,000, perhaps even 9,000. The two armies intended to march on Riverrun, catching Edmure's army of 10,000 in a pincer formation while Rhaegal burned the castle. However, Rhaegal had been wounded at Deep Den and no one could discover where he went. The army went ahead with the plan anyways.

The snow was piling up, and the march of the Westerlanders was slowed, allowing Edmure to bring more of his troops to bear on the eastern army.

Edmure positioned two thirds of his men at the Red Fork, using the river as a barrier. His men would throw back the mountain clans and rebel lords before turning to aid Edmure's men in attacking the Westerlanders.

The Battle of the Fords went ahead as Edmure planned. His men, under the command of Tytos Blackwood, had weakened the ice, and the first attempts to cross failed at several points, with the soldiers crashing through the ice. When the enemy attempted to retreat, the archers filled them with arrows. By the time they had discovered the best points at which to cross, Euron's forces had taken heavy losses.

Jonos Bracken was commanding the eastern army, and he ordered the mountain clans to cross first, to soften up the Riverlords. They swarmed across the still frozen parts of the river, and clashed with Lord Blackwood's forces. They were thrown back, with both sides taking losses but the mountain clans getting the worst of it.

Lord Bracken's next move was to cross with all his heavy horse. When Lord Blackwood saw this, he ordered his men back. Thinking the enemy was retreating, Lord Bracken ordered a full charge. When they crossed, however, they found that Lord Blackwood had set up ambushes in several places. Aenys Frey was slain, as was Hosteen Frey, and several of the leaders of the mountain clans were as well. Lord Bracken ordered a retreat, and limped back to the east bank of the river to regroup.

Meanwhile, Edmure had been organizing his men in the hills northwest along the River Road. The Westerlander forces marched straight up the road towards Riverrun, unaware of Edmure's army on their left flank. He ordered his men to begin hit-and-run engagements, and the Westerlander army suffered losses. While not enough to deter the invasion, these tactics were enough to cause significant morale problems.

Tybolt Crakehall, who had inherited lordship of his house after his father froze to death on the way to Bitterbridge, was commanding. He ordered band of men up into the snowy hills to flush out the Riverlanders, but the terrain favored the locals, and few of these bands returned. Edmure Tully had learned much from his uncle and was coming into his own as a commander, and so Lord Crakehall was unaware of how many men were in the hills. Thinking Edmure was still at Riverrun, he put his heavy cavalry on the left flank to guard the march and continued to Riverrun.

The Battle of the Fords had taken three days, and Lord Bracken had taken the fourht to regroup. On the fifth, he sent out bands of mountain clans to probe the fords, and found them abandoned. He sent out large bands, which found no traps. He decided to move across the ford and, so he thought, follow Lord Blackwood to Riverrun.

The two armies converged before Riverrun fairly weakened, with low morale. They prepared their siege weapons and were about to push at the fortress when they heard the sound of horns.

First, Edmure's army rushed out of the hills to the west.

Second, Lord Blackwood attacked from the east. He had led his men south and crossed at the Mummer's Ford, then circled around to cross again behind Lord Bracken's forces.

Third, Lord Stevron led a third army of a thousand men out of the gates of Riverrun, to take the rebel army in a third direction. The Battle of Riverrun was a total route for Euron's forces. The rebel Westerlanders and Riverlords had taken heavy losses, and they retreated southwest towards the Golden Tooth. The mountain clans managed to cut their way east and escape across the Riverlands, where their hit-and-run tactics prevented Edmure's army from pursuing them properly.

However, the mountain clans would be completely destroyed by Stannis' army of Valemen, Stormlords, and assorted other forces when the mountain clans attempted to cross the Ruby Ford.

While Edmure was trapping Euron's army in the Riverlands, the Dornish-Reachman army was marching through the Westerlands to take them in the rear. Unfortunately, a heavy blizzard swept through the area while they were marching, and the army took heavy losses. The Dornishmen had the worst of it, losing almost 1,500 men. By the time they reached the Golden Tooth, their own moral was low. Euron's forces had left a heavy garrison there, and the army got bogged down in a bitter winter siege.

Meanwhile, the fleet at Starfall was joined by ships bearing the Golden Company, as well as Tyrion Lannister and Danaerys, riding Drogon. While Danaerys burned the Redwyne fleet in the port, the Golden Company seized the Arbor and freed the captive lords. The army then proceeded to the Westerlands, where again the Golden Company stormed Ashemark and freed the Marbrands. Tyrion told the army of a secret entrance into Casterly Rock through the sewers, and before the end of the day the castle was once again in Lannister hands.

At the Golden Tooth, the siege had been inconclusive until the Dornishmen-Reachmen army was bolstered by several hundred of the Hound's Men as well as Theon Dragonsbite and some of his men just before the army retreating from the Battle of Riverrun reached the pass.

The Battle of the Golden Tooth was a bloody affair, and both sides took heavy losses. When the garrison sallied it was almost the end, but Sandor Clegane and Brienne of Tarth led a cavalry charge that broke them.

Euron had no more forces in the field. And yet, no one knew where the dragon was, until Danaerys flew to Harrenhal and found him. They battled for a full day above the God's Eye, and the bards spoke of it in song: How the heat of their fires melted the frozen lake, how it seemed to the men in Riverrun that the sun was rising for the second time that day, and of how Rhaegal got the third of his wounds.

The first had been the skill of Lord Hightower, guided by the knowledge of the Citadel. The second had been the bow of Theon Greyjoy, with the magic of the Old Gods. The third was the teeth and claws of Drogon, his brother.

Rhaegal, wounded, fled north. Euron had been having dreams ever since he stole Rhaegal.

_Go to Winterfell. Go to Wintefell._

They got worse after he reached Westeros.

_Go to Winterfell. Go to Winterfell._

By the time of the Battle of the God's Eye, he was hearing the voice in his waking moments.

_Go to Winterfell. Go to Winterfell._

Maddened by his loss, he flew to Wintefell. The people of the castle locked their doors and hid when he flew over it, and he landed on the Old Keep, bellowing his challenge.

"Send out your bravest warrior! Are there any dragonslayers among you?"

He landed outside the Winter Town, astride the Kingsroad, and waited.

After a while, a single rider exited the castle and rode towards Euron.

He was no knight on a mighty steed...no, he was a mere boy, a cripple, on a pony. But when he looked at Euron, the King of Sea, River, and Hill knew he had lost.

"I'm sorry, but this dragon is mine now."

And with that, the boy's eyes turned white, and the dragon bit Euron in half, and burned Dragonbinder, and the men of Winterfell found Bran sitting next to the Green Dragon, Thrice-Wounded Rhaegal.


	12. The Second War for the Dawn, Part 1

**The Second War for the Dawn, Part 1**

With the intelligence brought to them by Benjen, the guardians of the Wall were able to prepare for the first wave. They knew that the major thrusts would be directed at the Nightfort, Castle Black, and Eastwatch, and that the White Walkers would attempt to bypass the Wall by crossing the frozen Bay of Ice and Bay of Seals. Robb ordered the smallfolk on the Umber, Karstark, Mormont, and Glover lands to seek refuge in their rulers' keeps. Mormont Keep and Deepwood Motte had been rebuilt in stone in preparation for this.

However, none of the forces were aware the first battle would be at Westwatch-by-the-Bridge.

**The Bridge of Skulls**

The Weeper had been placed in command of Westwatch-by-the-Bridge. Under him were 1,000 wildlings, among them some of the worst warriors. When the first wights began to cross the Bridge of Skulls, the Weeper ordered his men to arm up and sent ravens to the Shadow Tower and Castle Black.

The Weeper and his men threw up a low wall and a fire barrier across the Bridge of Skulls, then rained fire arrows down on the wights. Meanwhile, the horde of wights began to clamber down into the ravine and cross, intending to climb up the other side. It turned out the wights were adept climbers, sinking their undead fingers into the ice and snow and hauling themselves up with inhuman strength.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Tower garrison was racing to reinforce the Weeper's position. Galbart and Robett Glover were commanding 2,000 men, Brandon Norrey was commanding 1,000, and Denys Mallister was commanding 300 Black Brothers.

When they arrived, they found the Weeper dead and his men falling back to the castle in some good order. The wights had smothered the fire barrier with their sheer numbers and overrun the wall, and they were able to defeat the wildlings in hand-to-hand combat. Luckily, there were no White Walkers.

While the Glovers led a cavalry charge, the rest of the reinfocements began firing arrows. The wildlings were relieved and the wights driven back into the ravine, and Galbart Glover led fifty men to hold the bridge. The commanders recognized that the bridge offered an easy way for the wights to cross the bridge. When Galbart Glover was slain trying to hold the bridge, his brother Robett ordered the two giants who had come with him from the Shadow Tower to throw down the south end of the bridge. The Bridge of Skulls collapsed into the gorge, taking the wights with it.

The commanders met and decided to retreat back to the Shadow Tower, abandoning Westwatch. They did so, after burning the bodies. The garrison of Westwatch-by-the-Bridge had lost 600 men, while the Shadow Tower garrison had lost 300 or 400 men.

**Eastwatch-by-the-Sea**

When Benjen told of the impending attack on Eastwatch, Robb and Jeor Mormont ordered every soldier from Rimegate eastward to aid in the defense of that fortress. Rattleshirt commanded 1,000 men, while Mage Mormont commanded the soldiers of her own house as well as 1,000 Northern knights. The Great Walrus and Sty led their own folk, and Torghen Flint led 1,000 soldiers as well as 1,000 Northern knights. At Eastwatch, Wylis Manderly led 2,000 men, Halys Hornwood led 1,000 men, and Cotter Blackpyke led 300 Black Brothers.

However, while the garrisons of Rimegate, the Torches, Greenguard, and Long Barrow were mustering, the wights crossed the frozen sea and surrounded Eastwatch. The castle was able to fend off the initial attack and prepare defenses. They held out for almost a week, fending off numerous attacks, sometimes led by White Walkers. At least two White Walkers were slain by dragonglass arrows.

However, it was not long before the relieving army arrived. 2,000 Northern knights armed with fire lances drove deep wedges into the wight horde, and the infantry charged into the gaps. The defenders sallied, and a battle ensued that lasted through the night and well into the next day. A knight named Hallin managed to slay an Other with a dragonglass, earning him the name Hallin Coldkiller. Another White Walker was killed by Styr, Magnar of Thenn.

The battle ended when the wights withdrew across the frozen ice. A blizzard came down on the battlefield, and the surviviors of the battle threw up prefabricated cabins. About half the army sought refuge in Greenguard. The knights, Thenns, and Black Brothers had taken few losses in the battle. However, the Great Walrus was dead with most of his folk, and during the course of the battle Rattleshirt and Torghen Flint were isolated from the rest of the army, losing many of their men, some 600 or 700 combined. The Northmen at Eastwatch had lost another 300 men in the sally, and three giants and one mammoth were slain. The total losses numbered about 2,500.

When the blizzard passed, the survivors set about clearing the battlefield. They noted that there were too few bodies to match their losses, and concluded that many of them must have risen as wights.

**Castle Black**

While this was happening, an emormous force of wights emerged from the Haunted Forest north of Castle Black. It seemed like a river of the dead, not only men, but shadowcats, bears, wolves, even mammoths and giants, great mountains of undead flesh. The wights reached the Wall and began to climb it, despite the thousands of burning arrows, the barrels of burning pitch, and the rocks hurled at them. Even pieces of the Wall breaking away failed to dissuade them. Those that won the top of the Wall grappled with the defenders before being thrown down again.

Robb sent word to the nearby castles: Medger Cerwyn, Greatjon Umber, and Tormund Giantsbane were to sally out and attack the wights from the west, while Rickard Karstark, Devyn Sealskinner, Varamyr Sixskins, and Roose Bolton were to do the same from the east.

The siege lasted five days, and on the sixth, when the relieving armies were in position, the defenders were beginning to tire. No longer were wights being thrown down as soon as they were winning the Wall. Instead Robb, Jon, or Mance had to lead charges to clear the Wall of them.

When the appointed day of the battle came, however, the plan almost failed. The western army of 3,000 men attacked as ordered, but there were more wights than expected, and despite the 6,000 man army under Roose Bolton arriving the smaller western force was almost surrounded.

The western army was almost overwhelmed before Robb and Jeor Mormont led a sally. The 3,000 Stark men, 1,000 wildlings under Mance Rayder, and 400 Black Brothers under Jeor Mormont formed a wedge and drove the wights away from the Wall.

The sally itself was almost destroyed when a mammoth wight drove against the wedge. Several prominent soldiers died, including Jarmen Buckwell and Devyn Sealskinner's son Deryn. Melisandre, who had joined the sally, sent the beast up in flames like a great bonfire. Meanwhile, the eastern army was almost surrounded. Rickard Karstark was slain, but his son Harrion was able to keep his troops from routing.

Finally, the wights began to disperse. Almost 5,000 men had been lost. Robb rode with a bodyguard made up of the younger sons of both Northern lords and wildlings chiefs, such as Robin Flint, Eddard and Torrhen Karstark, Dacey Mormont and her husband Torreg Giantsbane, Sigorn of Thenn, and Daryn Sealskinner. Of the bodygurads, Torrhen Karstark, Owen Norrey, and Daryn Sealskinner would perish. Hallis Mollen, commander of the Stark forces at Castle Black, also died. Medger Cerwyn died as well, and was succeeded by his son Cley Cerwyn, who at the time was in Winterfell.

On the others side, many White Walkers had been killed. Valyrian steel proved remarkably deadly to the creatures, and wielding Longclaw Jon Snowstark was able to kill two of them. Harrion Karstark killed another, shortly after the same White Walker killed his father. Robb Stark, Jeor Mormont, and Daryn Hornwood also slew one each, and one was said to have been consumed by Melisandre's flames.

The burning of bodies after battle was so great the blaze could be seen from as far east as Deep Lake or as far west as Woodswatch-by-the-Pool. Melisandre sang a hymn of praise to R'hollor over the blaze for delivering them victory in the battle.

After the battle, Varamyr Sixskins disappeared, possibly towards the Gift. Robb declared him an outlaw and gave his command to Gerrick Kingsblood.

**Aftermath**

After the Battle of Castle Black the situation was still dangerous. The Nightfort was besieged by a force of wights and in a similar situation to that of Castle Black before it was relieved, and new hordes were gathering around Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. The Haunted Forest around Castle Black was teeming with wights, and the White Walkers were sending out tentative feelers into the North across the Bay of Ice and Bay of Seals. Wights were being spotted in the Gift and around Bear Isle.


	13. The Second War for the Dawn, Part 2

**The Second War for the Dawn, Part 2**

After the Battle of Castle Black, the commanders on the Wall began reorganizing their forces. The Nightfort was besieged, and wights had been spotted crossing the Bay of Ice and the Bay of Seals. A huge number of wights were reported to be gathering in the Northern Mountains. The mountains had been nearly entirely deserted: the men had gone to man the Wall, and the women and children had gone to the Winter Town.

Jeor Mormont and Robb Stark began organizing an army to root out the various hordes of wights in the mountains. The garrisons of Icemark and Hoarfrost Hall were ordered to reinforce the Nightfort, and because Lord Cerwyn was dead, his men were sent to join them.

**The Assault on the North**

The wights, meanwhile, had crossed the Bay of Ice and assaulted Bear Isle and Deepwood Motte, overrun the Northern Mountains and Sea Dragon Point, and were working their way down the Stony Shore and into the Wolfswood. These areas had few people, especially now that many had sought refuge in their lords' keeps or even Winterfell, but now those who stayed swelled the ranks of the wights.

Bear Isle was surrounded by wights, and a large horde of them invested Mormont Keep, which had been rebuilt in stone in preparation for this. Another horde surrounded Deepwood Motte, which likewise had been rebuilt. Jeor Mormont sent out ravens to every corner of the North. The wildlings which had settled on the Gift were to evacuate south. Every lord from the Neck to the Wall was to open their gates to both the wildlings and to the smallfolk.

Alysane Mormont was commanding the defense of her family's keep, and while the men and women of Bear Isle stood fast, with every assault they suffered losses.

Meanwhile, Stannis had brought his army above the Neck. They numbered between 40,000 and 50,000, from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms. They took heavy losses in the Northern winter, which they were unprepared for, and lost perhaps 10,000 men before reaching Winterfell.

**The Northern Mountains**

Jeor Mormont marched east in the company of Mance Rayder, Greatjon Umber, and Harrion Karstark. He also took 200 Black Brothers, both rangers and builders. He left Roose Bolton and Devyn Sealskinner to hold Castle Black. Robb Stark would lead Tormund Giantsbane and Gerrick Kingsblood to sweep west, clearing any wights out of the Gift and joining the armies at Greenguard and Eastwatch. The Old Bear, Robb Stark, and Roose Bolton were leading roughly 3,000 men each.

Jeor Mormont marched to the Shadow Tower, where he gave Denys Mallister and Robett Glover orders to fortify the road between the Shadow Tower and Westwatch-by-the-Bridge. They were also to ensure that supplies from the other castles reached the expeditionary army.

He then led his forces to sweep the Northern Mountains from north to south. They marched slowly, searching the hills and forests for wights. When the scouts found a large horde of them, the army would hunker down in a fort and let the horde dash themselves to pieces against the walls. Then, they would sweep up any stray wights and continue.

Any of the living they found, of which there were few, were sent with Jeor Mormont's authority to go down into the Gift. They were to rouse the wildlings civilians and lead them to safety, either at Winterfell, the Dreadfort, White Harbor, on anywhere else they could be safe from to White Walkers.

Their supplies were towed from the Shadow Tower on massive sledges pulled by mammoths and giants, and had to be heavily guarded against unexpected wights attacks.

The entire process was slow, but ensured the Mountains would be clear of wights. The losses in this part of the war were less due to wights or White Walkers and more due to the cold or hunger. Despite all of the precautions, no one could guard against the chill brought by the White Walkers. They would lurk outside the fortified camps at night, bringing a cold so deep no one could find warmth. Even the high lords felt its bite. Mance Rayder lost an ear to frostbite, and Harrion Karstark lost the tip of his nose. Many of the best rangers and soldiers of the army died as well.

Still, the army soldiered on, and was nearing Deepwood Motte. The seat of the Glovers had been surrounded by a force of wights led by White Walkers, and as at Mormont Keep every assault left them weaker. However, it would not be Jeor Mormont's army that would relieve the fortress.

**Deepwood Motte**

Stannis' army reached Winterfell and were shocked to discover that Bran had warged into the missing Rhaegal. Bran put himself at the service of the king. Stannis split his forces in two, sending Ned Stark with half the army to reinforce the Wall while Stannis would lead the other half to secure the North's western flank. Stannis would lead the Florents, Riverlords, and Stormlords, while Ned would command the Tyrells, lords of the Vale, Westerlanders, suriving Crownlanders, and Dornish. The former two made up almost half of Ned's army alone.

The Battle of Deepwood Motte was fierce. Rhaegal, warged by Bran Stark, torched the hordes of wights besieging the castle. Huge swathes of the Wolfswood were bruned as well, in an attempt to flush out the wights. After the flames in the Wolfswood had died down, Stannis' army emerged from the forest to fall upon the wights. Initially unprepared for the onslaught of the undead, some of the army seemed ready to route. Alester Florent died, as did Clement Piper, Raymun Darry, Mark Mullendore, Herbert Bolling, Richard Horpe, and many other knights when the charge stalled. Beric Dondarrion died, but was brought back to life by Thoros of Myr, who had ridden with the army. Beric's flaming sword and Stannis' sword, Lightbringer, were beacons that the army followed through the darkness.

Of the White Walkers, Rhaegal burned three before the rest retreated.

Jeor Mormont reached the army two days later. Having seen the light of the fires, they marched through the night to join up with the king's forces. Stannis had lost almost 3,000 men both to the cold and the wights. He ordered his remaining men to stay and retrain under the watchful eye of Jeor Mormont's soldiers, while 2,000 of Jeor Mormont's men finished clearing the Wolfswood and Stony Shore. Rhaegal would help with these operations, as well as scout out the Bay of Ice.


	14. The Second War for the Dawn, Part 3

**The Second War for the Dawn, Part 3**

After the losses at Deepwood Motte, Stannis was determined that he would not set out against the White Walkers without further precautions. He had his army camp at Deepwood Motte, and ordered them to build a port on Sea Dragon Point so that the Royal Fleet could ship food and supplies to them. Rhaegal, meanwhile, made directly for Bear Isle.

Meanwhile, Ned Stark was bringing his army north. As he marched, he saw and endless stream of refugees passing in the other direction. The first were the Skagosi. The women, children, and infirm, walking or riding the backs of their enormous unicorns, great shaggy beasts with thick legs and enormous horns jutting out from the center of their heads. They said the men had stayed behind to hold back the tide of undead. After that were the wildlings. They abandoned their homes, for the second time in their lifetime, to flee south, seeking the protection of the kneelers. Finally came the first few Northmen. Many had sought refuge behind the walls of Last Hearth or Karhold, but many more meant to flee as far south as White Harbor or Flint's Finger.

Bandits and broken men were taking advantage of the movement of people to rob the unwary, so Ned dispatched 500 men to guard the civilians. Meanwhile, word passed through the stream of refugees like wildfire: hard on their heels were the undead servants of the Others.

At the same time, Danaerys Targaryen had landed at White Harbor with her own army. It was mostly made up of Unsullied, together with a large number of soldiers from all the Free Cities. They marched up the coast, so that their fleets could keep them supplied, and made for the Bay of Seals. Viserion came with the fleet. Based on information Ned Stark had given her, Dany intended to gift the White Dragon to Jon Snowstark, her nephew.

The Essosi army, marching under the banner of House Targaryen, numbered 20,000. However, their largest contribution was to arms and armor. Dozens of ships docked at White Harbor every week, offloading arms and armor, food and clothing, and dozens of other things the people of Westeros needed to fight the White Walkers and survive the Winter.

**The Bay of Ice**

Rhaegal flew directly to Bear Isle, where Alysane Mormont and the surviving inhabitants had taken refuge in Mormont Keep. Rhaegal burned as many of the wights as he could, then landed on the walls of the keep. Alysane Mormont cautiously approached, and Rhaegal dropped a bag in front of her. Inside the bag was a letter from King Stannis. Alysane Mormont and all her people were to leave Bear Isle and march across the Bay of Ice to the safety of the mainland. Rhaegal, being warged by Bran Stark, would assist to the best of his ability.

The Ice March, as it came to be called, was brutal. Alysane set a fast pace, and the wights and their master dogged the fleeing inhabitants at every moment. Rhaegal circled them, stopping to burn any White Walker that approached, and scattering any wights that threatened to overwhelm the civilians.

Losses were high, as there was no shelter out on the frozen ice. Sometimes they were able to cut holes in the ice and fish, but aside from that they only had the food they had taken with them. Once Rhaegal broke through the ice to haul out a small whale. The oil allowed them to light fire for the next few nights. When the wood and oil was gone, and they had come close to burning everything but their clothes and weapons, Rhaegal curled up on the ice, and his body heat warded off frostbite. However, he could not stay all night, lest he melt the ice.

When they reached Stannis' great camp at Deepwood Motte, they numbered a few thousand, down almost two thirds of their strength. Among the dead was young Lyanna Mormont. Nearly all of the survivors were ill-fed and weak. Stannis gave them enough food to grow healthy enough to travel south, making for the Rills.

**The Gift**

Robb Stark had brought his men east, joining up with the army at Eastwatch and Greenguard. In total, the army numbered 10,000. Not only was Jon Snowstark in the army, but Melisandre had seen in the fires that she would see their salvation against the White Walkers.

Robb ordered his men to sweep southwest, forming groups of 1,000, and destroying every wight they came across. Robb would command one group, Jon Snowstark another. Maege Mormont, Styr, Wylis Manderly, Halys Hornwood, Rattleshirt, Cotter Blackpyke, and Tormund Giantsbane each would lead a group as well.

The wights had at first lain waste to the Gift. With every village that fell new soldiers were added to the ranks of the undead. However, as the refugees fled south, they found victims scarce. When Robb's army came down on them, they were scattered in small bands across the eastern third of the Gift. The armies destroyed them piecemeal, in a similar manner to how Jeor Mormont cleared the Northern Mountains, only quicker as the terrain was flatlands rather than mountains.

When a White Walker was sighted, one or two armies would converge. An estimated five White Walkers were destroyed over the course of the campaign, though losses were significant on the side of the Northmen. Robin Flint, Rattleshirt, and Halys Hornwood were slain. Styr lost an arm, and Wendel Manderly was blinded. Halys Hornwood was succeeded by his son Denys.

When the Gift had been sufficiently cleared, Robb hooked up with Ned Stark's army and made a final sweep to the coast, where a large horde of wights and White Walkers had gathered.

Maege Mormont was slain in the battle, to be succeeded by Dacey Mormont, and among Ned's army Robar Royce, Lyn Corbray, and Gunthor Hightower fell.

The Dornish had suffered greatly since entering the war: Archibald Yronwood, Ulwyck Uller, Dickon Manwoody, and Daemon Sand all died at the Steaming River. Those dead in the Gift included Gerold Dayne, William Wells, Cletus Yronwood, Myles Manwoody, Gulian Qorgyle, Symon Santagar, and Andrey Dalt.

Of the White Walkers, Jon Snowstark had slain one, and Ned Stark another. Sigorn of Thenn slew one commanding his father's troops, and another was killed by Smalljon Umber, thoguh he succumbed to his wounds after the battle.

When the battle was over and the dead were burned, the combined army secured their supply lines and looked south. There, the Empress of Valyria was finally entering the war against the Others.

**Karhold and Last Hearth**

The two castles had been home to thousands of refugees even before the order was given to the wildlings to seek refuge south. While many of the wildlings fled further south past the Last River, those that took refuge in the two castles only made the already tenuous situation worse.

Sickness took hold at Karhold, and Arnolf Karstark and both of his sons died because of it, leaving control of Karhold in the hands of young Alys Karstark.

Daenerys flew north on Drogon's back, while the Unsullied, supported by crossbowmen and cavalry from several of the Free Cities, moved to attack the wights besieging the fortress. Drogon burned the horde, including two White Walkers, and the Unsullied's fierce discipline allowed them to crush the remaining wights with insignificant losses.

Dany's army then secured Karhold, where Hother Whoresbane had died fighting the undead. After the two castles were freed and the refugees who chose to do so fled south, Ned Stark and his army met that of the Empress, and Jon Snowstark was able to claim Viserion at last.

All three dragons were in play.


	15. The Home Front

**The Home Front**

While the armies of the Valyrian Empire moved to drive back the Others, the smallfolk at home struggled to survive the winter.

The massive refugee trains continued to move south out of areas ravaged by the Others. The massive column of people and animals made its way south along the Kingsroad or down the east bank of the White Knife, towards White Harbor, Winterfell, Castles Cerwyn or Hornwood, of the Dreadfort. They were joined by the inhabitants of the Karstark or Umber lands once the castles were relieved. Desperate men turned to banditry and robbery, attacking the caravans and seizing what they could. The guards Ned had dispatched did what they could to protect them.

White Harbor took in the most civilians, but the influx of refugees led to a rise in crime. Wyman Manderly expanded the city watch and settled the new arrivals on Manderly lands. Meanwhile, he continued to move food and supplies up the White Knife to the front or to the various castles.

At the Dreadfort, the wildlings and smallfolk all crammed together led to rising tensions. The wildlings suspected Ramesy Snow of withholding food from them, and the smallfolk who lived on Bolton land spread word of Ramsey's atrocities. Eventually, things came to a head when Ramsey stabbed a wildling in cold blood. In the space of a few days, Ramsey and the Bolton soldiers were all dead, and while the wildlings and smallfolk had taken heavy losses, they now controlled the castle. Roose Bolton, still holding Castle Black, demanded Stannis take action.

At Castles Cerwyn and Hornwood the refugees were found shelter and the food kept coming regularly.

At Winterfell, things were growing out of control. The Winter Town was already filled with Northmen who had sought refuge from the Winter, and now the arrival of smallfolk from the Glover lands or further north, as well as wildlings from the Gift threatened to stretch the bounds of what the great fortress could do. At the same time, the various lords grew concerned that the Winter Town could not be defended properly.

Further south, the Mormont people and the survivors of the Stony Shore had sought refuge in the Rills, while more refugees were being settled on Cape Kraken, the Barrowlands, or the lands around the White Knife.

There was some good news, however. Catelyn Stark was finally able to return north, and after reuniting Nymeria and Arya, she went to Winterfell and began planning for a wall around the Winter Town and new homes for the refugees. Stannis and Jeor Mormont provided several thousand men and all their remaining giants to the task.

Through all of this, word came from the front of various wonders: Melisandre burning the Others, Stannis' sword lighting the mens' way through a blizzard, and Beric Dondarrion returning from the dead to fight the Others. Many wildlings and followers of Stannis had converted to R'hollorism, and now many of the smallfolk followed suit.

South of the Neck, things were not quite as bad. True, bandits and broken men were thick on the ground, and vast swathes of territory were depopulated or ravaged by war, but the refugee movements were on a much smaller scale, and the threat of nightmarish beings slaughtering everyone in their path was relatively low.

Stannis' order came down from the North, ordering all lords and knights to open their gates to the smallfolk to give them shelter. Some lords had already done so, while others quickly followed suit once ordered, many did so resentfully, while the handful who outright refused were declared attained.

In the Riverlands, Edmure Tully had left his wife Roslin Frey to rule while he and Brynden Tully went to fight in the North. Edmure had left a few thousand men to clear out the last few bandits and secure the realm. Meanwhile, House Frey grew more unstable. Some fled to join Roslin at Riverrun, while others joined Cleos Frey at Casterly Rock. Stevron Frey opened the Twins to the smallfolk, though some members of his family resisted. When a fever swept through the Twins, killing many of the young Freys as well as Lothar Frey, the killings stopped, though House Frey had been horribly reduced. Meanwhile, goods flowed up the Blackwater and the Trident, feeding the hungry populace.

In the Vale, things were not as bad as they were elsewhere. While the Vale suffered in manpower, it had not been home to any fighting, and its crops were able to be gathered. The smallfolk would not starve there.

The Iron Islands were one of the worst hit. Having lost nearly all of their military and naval strength, they were also badly damaged during the Civil War. Theon returned to find the islands a wreck. He and Asha tried to restore order and bring peace to the Ironborn, and when the Royal Fleet began ferrying supplies north to Stannis' new port on Sea Dragon Point, they were able to capitalize on it by turning the Iron Islands into a profitable resting point on the journey north. Some decried taking the gold price, but after Aeron Greyjoy was burned by Euron after he returned on Rhaegal, the Drowned God had lost most of his public support.

The Westerlands were also a wreck. Not only had the fighting run rampant over them, but many of its nobility had been wiped out or otherwise removed from power by Stannis. Tyrion Lannister was also a sticking point, being both Dany's Chief Minister and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Ultimately, it was decided that the Westerlands would be ruled directly by the Empress and upon Tyrion's death his children would inherit Casterly Rock as well as the title of Lord Paramount. Meanwhile, Bronn's new house Blazewater was made one of the prominent houses of the region, along with House Clegane. Other new houses were raised up, and while some were smallfolk or knights, a significant number were cadet branches of the Houses of the Riverlands or Vale who had fought for Stannis. On the Clegane lands, the former Hound's Men were raised to the rank of knight at least, and even a few found themselves as minor lords swearing fealty to Deep Den.

The Crownlands had been nearly entirely depopulated. The houses of Crackclaw Point, Massey's Hook, and the Narrow Sea Islands had survived, but the rest was a wasteland, nearly entirely depopulated. King's Landing was a bubbling pot of groups gathered from all over war-torn Westeros, from R'hollor worshipers to the Faith Militant to smallfolk with no homes to return to. Tyrion, acting under orders from the Empress, began rebuilding the city on a more organized plan. Using Free City engineers, he was able to install straight roads and sewers, thereby easily handling the sanitation problem that had dogged the city in the past. Meanwhile, Selyse Baratheon and her household, including Young Robin Arryn, moved to King's Landing, as Daenerys had chosen Dragonstone to be an Imperial Holding. Crab Isle and Driftmark would continue to swear fealty to the Iron Throne, however. Meanwhile, the first few new lords were moving in: first the Rosby Freys, Perwyn and Olyvar, then the new lord of Duskendale, Kirth Vance. The new lords were followed by smallfolk seeking warmer climes, many of whom settled in the Crownlands. Drangonglass mining on Dragonstone went on unabated. Finally, plans were drawn up for twin temples: a new Great Sept would be built on the site of the old one, and the Dragonpit would be refurbished into a Temple of R'hollor. The architects were careful to design them so that, when they were completed, they would be of the same height.

The Stormlands had faced some fierce guerrilla warfare. Bandits were still being rooted out of the Rainwood, Kingswood, and Dornish Marches. However, for the most part the nobility remained the same. Allyria Dayne had finally married Beric Dondarrion during his visit to Dorne while Oberyn called the banners, and now she held Blackhaven in his name. Meanwhile, Rolland Caron had been given lordship over the Dornish Marches, though now he was fighting in the North. Margaery Tyrell had given birth to Renly's child, but it had been removed from the line of royal succession and was promised to foster at Riverrun when it was old enough. However, Margaery had been given Storm's End, and Young Renly would inherit it after her.

The Reach had been burned, raided, and fought over, its lords had twice chosen to wrong side of a rebellion, and several houses had been exterminated by the Lannisters. New houses were raised up to replace them, including a cadet branch of House Blackwood led by Tytos Blackwood's youngest son, Hoster. The Florents were now the Lords Paramount of the Reach, though the Tyrells still had a huge amount of power and found themselves equal to the Florents in Stannis' council. Sansa Stark was married to Willas Tyrell, an act that Stannis and Ned hoped would dissuade the Tyrells from rising up again. The dragons also probably helped dissuade any thoughts of rebellion. The lords of the Reach found themselves housing a large number of refugees, not only from their own lands but also those further north, from the Riverlands and Westerlands. Finally, there was the question of the Arbor. The Redwynes had been wiped out in Euron's rebellion, so Stannis had decided to give the island to Davos Seaworth. Upon Davos' death, both that island and Greenshield would pass to his oldest son, Dale. Dale's eldest son would inherit the Arbor, and his second son would inherit Greenshield.

Dorne, like the Vale had only suffered in man power. However, unlike Dorne, it was still warm enough to produce food. The people of the Reach and Stormlands would be fed at least partially by Dornish crops. Daenerys also legitimized the Sand Snakes, who took the name...Sandsnake.

Across the Narrow Sea, the Free Cities were producing food and weapons to be sent to the front. Meanwhile, Dany and Tyrion unveiled their new plan for Essos. The freedmen from Slaver's Bay were shipped to the Disputed Lands and the Orange Shore, in a band stretching from Volantis all the way to the Narrow Sea. Here, along with freedmen and ex-slavers from Volantis, they were settled on farms. Their lords and knights would be the men of the Golden Company and the Second Sons. Tyrion dispatched architects to comb the area, as well as the Stepstones, for a good site to found a city, that he and Dany hoped would be the new capital of the Valyrian Empire.

All over Westeros, wounded veterans were returning to their homes in the hundreds. They spread tales of the King and the Empress fighting White Walkers, of dragonfire keeping back the undead hordes, and of the people seeking shelter behind the wall of Winterfell. As in the north, R'hollorism spread.

In castles from the Neck to the Dornish Marches, lords and smallfolk alike sought shelter behind stone walls. Class was forgotten momentarily in the face of cold and hunger. They counted the days until they ran out of food, and the days until the next shipment would arrive. And they told stories.

They told stories of King Stannis the Just and Lord Eddard the Good, who defeated the Lannisters. Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, who went from homeless child bride to Empress of two continents. Theon Dragonsbite, Rhaegal Thrice-Wounded, and Bran the Broken. Robb Stark, who married a wildling princess to bring peace between their two people. Randyll Tarly fighting Ironborn on the Mander and Brynden Blackfish slaying Renly on the Gold Road. Tyrion Lannister, the Imp who had fled his mad sister and father and returned at an Empress' side. The Hound and Brienne, the truest knights. Jon Snowstark, bastard turned dragon rider, and Sam the Slayer.

They needed these stories to keep them warm, just as much as they needed the fires.


	16. The Second War for the Dawn, Part 4

**The Second War for the Dawn, Part 4**

**The Shadow Tower**

Once Sea Dragon Port was completed and Stannis was sure his forces could stand up to the White Walkers, he decided to march. The White Walkers provided him with the perfect target: they had sent a large army to besiege the Shadow Tower. Stannis, Jeor Mormont, Mance Rayder, and all their men marched north along the coast, making for the Shadow Tower.

Throwing up a series of forts, Stannis' army was able to draw out large portions of the wight horde, while at the same time the garrisons of Sentinel Stand (Guncer Sunglass, Hugo Wull, and Mother Mole), Greyguard (Ardrian Celtigar), and Stonedoor (Harma Dogshead and the men of House Bar Emmon) marched to attack from the east.

When both armies had engaged the wights, Robett Glover led the garrison out to attack from a third direction. In the ensuing battle, wights were trapped on three sides by the armies of man and on the third by the sea.

Casualties included Harma Dogshead and her brother Halleck, Ardrian Celtigar, Morgan Liddle, and another giant. Hugo Wull lost and arm, and several lords of the Stormlands were slain, including Ser Brus Buckler, Alesander Staedmont, Red Ronnet Connington, and Ser Balon Swann. Robin Peasebury was badly wounded and had to be carried from the battle by his men, and Ser Alyn Estermont and Ormund Wylde died of the cold.

Of the White Walkers, two were slain by Beric Dondarrion, another fell to the flame trench of Stannis' field fortress, three fell to arrows, and Morgan Liddle slew one before he fell.

However, no sooner was the battle won that word came in of great hordes of wights crossing both the Bay of Ice and Bay of Seals, as well as assaulting Castle Black and redoubling the assault on the Nightfort.

**The Final Wave**

Bran Stark, Jon Snowstark, and Daenerys Targaryen, all decided to relieve the assault on Castle Black first. Roose Bolton had already fallen commanding the defense, and Devyn Sealskinner did not have the experience with siege warfare to hold out for long.

The three dragons fell down on the wight horde in a storm of fire. The defenders said the Wall wept in torrents from the heat of the burning bodies, and the White Walkers fled at their approach. The two miles of the Haunted Forest nearest Castle Black were burned to prevent the White Walkers from regrouping.

Meanwhile, the hordes of wights had crossed the frozen ocean once again into the North. Much of the population of Karhold and Last Hearth had fled south, but Mors Umber and Alys Karstark still stayed behind with those few who would not flee. Th castles had been resupplied, and for a time the wights did not assault them. Instead, they came down on Rob's army, camped south of the Last River.

The Battle of Last River was almost a route. The wights came down on Ned Stark's army and threatened to overrun their field fort, and though the defenders rained down enough fire arrows to create mountains of the dead, they kept coming. Ned and Robb Stark stood firm with the Lords of the North about them, though the wights were beginning to drive great wedges between the armies.

The assault went on for a day and a night, and eventually Ned and Robb ordered a fighting retreat southeast. Many men died with the rearguard on the first day, but by now every man was becoming a hardened veteran, and losses were not as great compared to other battles of the war.

No sooner had the army begun marching southeast than the White Walkers let up on the assault. Instead, they dogged the retreating army, and many of the men would die of their wounds or of the cold and rise again to join the ranks of the dead. Meanwhile, their armies besieged Karhold and Last Hearth, though this time the Northern forts were more prepared.

Elsewhere, the wights had once again crossed the Bay of Ice, this time moving north around Deepwood Motte and Sea Dragon Harbor and instead going straight for Winterfell.

Stannis left a few wounded lords to hold the Shadow Tower and marched with the rest to the Nighfort. He and the three dragons converged on the spot at the same time, and while Stannis' men held the Wall the dragons drove back the wight hordes. The garrison had been almost completely demolished, with Helman Tallhart and Monford Velaryon slain and half the garrison dead.

As at Castle Black, the wights were defeated and driven back, and many White Walkers were slain by dragonfire.

After the Nightfort was relieved, Stannis gathered his forces one last time and prepared to march south to Winterfell. The three dragons would go ahead of him.

Four armies were converging on the great stronghold of the North: Stannis' army, Ned's army, and two hordes of wights, as well as three dragons. The climactic battle of the Second War for the Dawn was near.


	17. The Second War for the Dawn, Part 5

**The Second War for the Dawn, Part 5**

It is unknown specifically why the White Walkers aimed a great two-pronged thrust at Winterfell. Some said it was a desperate attempt to attack the North at its heart, others said it was a calculated move to draw forces away from the Wall, though this second theory proved incorrect. As always with the White Walkers, we cannot do any more than speculate.

Still, all of Westeros hung in the balance in that battle. King Stannis and Empress Daenerys were in that battle, as well as the majority of the more prominent lords and the other two dragon riders. Were they to have fallen in battle, the North and indeed all of Westeros would have been without proper leadership in the face of the hordes of undead.

The first army to reach Winterfell was the horde from the west. The wights approached the great castle of the North in a deep blizzard. The people in Winterfell and the Winter Town huddled inside, kept warm by the hot springs, and the watchers on the walls were blinded by the snow and so unable to detect the approach of the wights until their assault began. By this point they had nearly entirely encircled the castle and the newly walled Winter Town.

The defenders fought back against the undead with fire arrows and barrels of burning pitch and oil. The garrison at Winterfell had been trained by Jeor Mormont's men at Sea Dragon Port, and they were able to effectively use their tactics to hold off the wights for a time. The walls around the Winter Town were weakest, but the heaviest blow was directed at Winterfell itself.

The best archers of the garrison were given dragonglass arrows and positioned at key towers to watch for White Walkers. However, the cold was a factor all its own. Some defenders died while manning the walls, to be found come the dawn still standing, frozen.

The second army to reach the castle was Ned Stark's army. The White Walkers had dogged their steps, bleeding the army by drips and drabs. The army had many wounded as well, and their supplies were low. However, the wights had fallen back, perhaps to probe at the Dreadfort, now held by no lord in particular.

Ned Stark's army hit the wights attacking the Winter Town unexpectedly. The wights were caught between the hammer and the anvil, and they were driven away from the eastern part of the castle. Ned Stark guided his wounded inside the castle, and turned to fight the undead. Several White Walkers came to attack his army, leading the hordes of undead, and now Ned was in danger of being trapped between the walls and the two hordes of wights, for now the second horde was moving in. Ned was forced to fight in the field for two days until he had enough breathing room to escape into Winterfell.

Ned organized his forces to man the walls, with a heavy rearguard under his son Robb staying in the field to buy them time to get in position. Robb held fast, despite losing almost a thousand men. The defenders poured fire arrows into the hordes of undead, but the eastern horde was closing in. Just at that moment, the three dragons came down.

Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon set forth a blaze of fire that lit up the battlefield as bright as day. The flames spread out, burning back the wolfswood. The wights perished like leaves in a furnace, and the White Walkers had to either escape or perish. Robb's army hurriedly retreated into Winterfell.

The dragons flew across the battlefield, leaving trails of fire in their wake. However, when the smoke lifted, the wights continued on towards Winterfell. The whole castle was encircled now.

The dragons continued to fight until there was nothing left to burn. The wights were thrown back from the walls several times, with the lords and captains leading the charges to clear the walkways. Melisandre led the prayers around the nightfires, preaching to an ever-growing congregation of the salvation that would come from the dragons.

The battle had been going on for almost a week.

Stannis' army drew closer, but the wight horde by this point was between him and the castle. Instead of charging straight at the wights he threw up a field fort and sent word to Winterfell telling of his situation.

The commanders inside Winterfell took council and agreed any attempt to sally forth would end in a slaughter as the wights overwhelmed them. However, Stannis could not last long outside the fortress.

The three dragons would have to clear a path for the army to sally out.

After a day and a night of fighting back the undead, the armies made their move. The dragons flew out and burned a large area in front of the North Gate. As quickly as possible, the army sallied forth, led by Jeor Mormont and Ned Stark. They charged across the still-burning ground, and the cavalry charged into the packed masses of wights, while the infantry formed up. Meanwhile, Stannis was charging south, driving deep wedges into the wight hordes. The dragons were defending the flanks of both armies.

The combined armies met north of Winterfell, then turned to drive off the wights. The White Walkers led their minions to surround them, but as they moved north the South Gate opened and Robb Stark led half the army inside Wintefell out to fight the White Walkers.

The battle raged for a day and a night. The cold was like nothing anyone had ever faced. Men fell and did not get up. Blood froze in midair. The snow piled up even as men stood and fought.

The dragons flew where they were needed, driving off the White Walkers with gouts of fire. The wights shriveled like leaves in a furnace.

When dawn came on the third day, a quarter of the army was dead, and the White Walkers were nowhere to be seen. They had simply faded into shadow.

Stannis reorganized his remaining troops and waited. The wights did not reform their army and assault Winterfell.

He sent out his army, to the Wall and to the Bays of Ice and Seals. There were no wights. The dragons flew to Skagos and Bear Isle and found nothing. All life had simply vanished.

Stannis sent for supplies to build a string of castles along the coasts. When no attack materialized, he began sending his army home.

The Haunted Forest was silent. The Frostfangs were empty. The dragons flew as far north as they could and found no sign of the White Walkers or their undead servants. They were still out there, but it appeared they had simply retreated.

It appeared the Second War for the Dawn was over.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The White Walkers tried twice to assault the North after the Battle of Winterfell. Each was more feeble than the last, until finally they retreated into the uttermost north. That was the last time anyone saw them.

Meanwhile, it has been twenty years since winter set in.

**The Night's Watch** is no longer a shadow of its former self - if anything, it is more powerful than at any time in history. Tens of thousands of members, hundreds of thousands of civilians supporting it from the Gift, and thousands of tons of supplies sent to them every year from the Empire of Valyria. Nearly every family in Westeros has at least one son on the Wall. Some even sent more than one. Many of these Night's Watchmen founded Houses alongside the original members, called the Thousand Heroes, who were serving when the wights first came out of the forest. They names were written down, and today songs are sung of them from Dorne to Last Hearth.

The recovery of the Watch may have something to do with a dragon rider being their Lord Commander. Jon Snowstark was elected by unanimous vote after Jeor Mormont died in the first invasion after the Battle of Winterfell. He and Ygritte have three sons and two daughters. Of the sons, one is commander of Deep Lake, the other is squire to Lord Irons of Queensgate, and the third is a ranger at Castle Black. Of the daughters, one is married to Lord Blackpyke, but the other takes more after her mother. Jon's seat is Queenscrown, and it will pass to his oldest, Robert Snowstark, after Jon dies. Viserion, however, is up for debate. Daenerys wants any of his offspring to be returned to her, Robb Stark thinks the Night's Watch should have its own line of dragons, Old King Stannis remains ambivalent and grinds his remaining teeth.

Samwell "the Slayer" Tarly is First Steward, and one of the most learned men in Westeros. He and Gilly had four children, and he has raised Sam Snow as his own, though his son Jonathon Tarly stands to inherit House Tarly of the Night's Watch. Sam met his father once, towards the end of the Second War for the Dawn. His father was making some muttered statement about how Sam turned out better than he expected when Sam told him to shove it. They never spoke again. Randyll Tarly died during the winter and his son Dickon Tarly is now head of the house. Dickon lost an eye during the Battle of Harrenhal, but in all other respects grew up to be a capable and honest lord. Sam spends most of his time tending to the Night's Watch vast library and adding to it himself. The most extensive writings on the Second War for the Dawn were made by him.

The houses of the Night's Watch are looked at with suspicion by some. While obviously no one expects them to turn away from the Wall with the White Walkers' invasion so fresh in Westeros' collective memory, no one can say for sure what will happen in a hundred years, or two hundred.

**The wildlings** have recovered quite well. In the brief winter thaws, at least half of them were able to return to the Gift and scratch out a few farms, where they provide the majority of the Night's Watch's production base. The other half of the surviving wildlings live in the North, mainly as subjects of the Northmen, though Dalla's son, Mance the Younger, was give the Dreadfort. The place was found completely empty after the Battle of Winterfell, but with both Boltons missing Stannis decided to give it to Mance Rayder's widow. House Rayder is one of the more powerful houses of the North. Their sigil is red streaks on a black field. The largest concentration of wildlings living in the North are located on former Bolton land, which was mostly depopulated during the war. The second largest concentration is located near the White Knife, on Manderly land.

The giants and mammoths have been slowly climbing in population, many are pleased to note, and the unicorns of the Skagosi, while fearsome, have been spreading as well.

**The North** overall took heavy casualties, but is still standing.

Robb Stark is Lord of Winterfell, and his wife Val has borne him five children. It appears that the North is becoming more isolationist. Even though the Starks are one of the more powerful houses in Westeros, Robb has chosen not to marry any of his children to houses outside the North, instead marrying them to other Northmen.

The North has its own problems at any rate. Leaving aside the hideous losses during the war, R'hollorism is now the second-largest religion in the North, and some of them are extremely fanatical. The wildlings who stayed worshiping the Old Gods don't approve of their R'hollor worshipping kinsman, who mostly live along the banks of the White Knife. Wyman Manderly managed to keep the worshipers of the New Gods from getting too riled up, and his son Wylis has managed to do the same.

House Giantsbane, Lords of Sea Dragon Point, have become friendly competitors with White Harbor for position of most profitable port city in the North. From a ramshackle military camp and improvised port, the place has grown into a small city, with goods coming in from Oldtown, Lannisport, Seagard, the Arbor, and the Iron Islands.

Rickon Stark married the granddaughter of Gerrick Kingsblood, while Arya took to the wildlings like a fish to water. She married Dryn Giantsbane and is considered by her in-laws to be the fiercest spearwife in the North.

**The Riverlands** were not as badly hit as the Westerlands or Crownlands, but neither were they untouched by war. The biggest problem for Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun, has been keeping everyone from dying. He was one of the lords who gladly supported Stannis' decree ordering lords to open their castles to the smallfolk, and was one of those lords who most harshly enforced it. It did not win him any favors with his lords, but in the end the Riverlands was able to avert any massive die-offs, mainly due to Stannis and Edmure working together to renovate Harrenhal. After much consideration, Stannis appointed Justin Massey to rule the great castle.

The thousands of smallfolk and soldiers drafted to clean and partially rebuild, partially tear down, the great fortress were promised the castle to house them and their families, which it could do. The workers labored through the deep winter to restore the castle, a process which took five years to do. It took an additional two years to furnish it, and the process made a lot of merchants very rich.

The Freys have been drastically reduced in number, though those that survived and stayed loyal to Stannis found lands in the Reach, the Westerlands, and the Crownlands, so many of the Freys consider it an even trade.

The other houses of the Riverlands, Vance, Piper, Blackwood, Bracken and so forth, find themselves in similar positions, having taken losses while also being gifted new lands.

The Riverlands are mostly devoted to the Faith of the Seven, but many, including the people of Harrenhal, have converted to R'hollorism, leading to tensions in many places. Other notable R'hollorist houses include the Brackens, Pipers, and Darrys. The Blackwoods remain worshipers of the Old Gods.

**The Vale** has barely been affected. True, they have lost many lords and knights in the war, but many more lords and knights have gained lands in the Crownlands or Reach.

Robert Arryn lived long enough to father a son on Yohn Royce's oldest granddaughter before succumbing to a seizure. Both Yohn Royce and his son were Lord Paramount in all but name, and Andar Royce is sure his grandson will be raised properly. There are even rumors the boy is being raised to worship the Old Gods, like the members of House Royce.

Yohn Royce appears to have inherited his health from his mother's side of the family, thankfully. Andar Royce, incidentally, married Bethany Blackwood.

**The Westerlands** faced heavy losses initially. Without most of their leadership, most of the smallfolk had nowhere to turn when Winter came. Stannis' decree was ignored by some of the lords, leading to their being deposed. Tyrion Lannister was busy running the rest of the Valyrian Empire, so most of the work was left to House Clegane of Deep Den. Sandor Clegane forced the lords of the Westerlands, sometimes by force, to open their gates and provide for their smallfolk. Because of this, public support for Sandor and his wife Brienne of Tarth is very high. Bronn Blazewater has been able to balance it somewhat, but Tyrion is concerned the Cleganes have already grown to surpass the Lannisters in influence and power. The Cleganes at the very least have inherited all their fighting skills from both parents, making them formidable opponents.

Tyrion himself married a former bedslave, figuring it would piss on his father's memory the most, and has three children, none of them named after his immediate family, for obvious reasons. He is fat, old, and bald, but remains one of the most clever and witty politicians in the Valyrian Empire.

The Westerlands have not suffered very much from the religious tensions of other regions, mainly due to the influence of Sandor and Brienne, who accepted people of all types in their army. The locals may look askance at R'hollor worshipers, but no fighting has broken out as it has in the Crownlands.

**The Iron Islands** have recovered remarkably well. After the dust cleared, the prominent houses were Greyjoy, Botley, and Harlaw, and so Theon and Asha were able to convince, cajole, and threaten the surviving Ironborn to take up trading. They bought lumber and rebuilt a few boats, then gave them to their trusted men, who went out and ferried goods north to Sea Dragon Port. When they returned with gold for their troubles, a few Ironborn began to warm to the idea, and soon most lord of the Iron Islands had his own small merchant fleet.

Those who stuck to the Old Ways found themselves the target not only of the Royal and Imperial Navies but their own countrymen, who were desperate to prevent another brutal war. The most violent captains soon perished, and Ironborn trading vessels were seen from the Bay of Ghis to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.

Ironbron culture has almost completely been overturned. While they remain a little rough around the edges and pirates everywhere know better than to attack an Ironborn ship, the Ironborn have made a surprisingly rapid transition to a mercantile economy, which has brought far more profit to the Iron Islands than raiding ever did.

If there is one problem with the new culture of the Iron Islands, it is religion. While most support for the Drowned God died with Aeron Greyjoy, those that remain are vocal and extreme in their support. They are truly a headache for Asha and Theon, but for the most part they are harmless.

Most of the Iron Islanders have taken to the Faith of the Seven, interpreting the Smith as a builder of ships and a trader of goods. A large percentage of the population pray to R'hollor, and the two factions have taken to their religions with as much loudmouthed fervor as they did to the Drowned God.

**The Crownlands** were completely wrecked. Today, aside from the houses of Massey's Hook and the Narrow Sea Islands, its only population is a few lords and the smallfolk living close to their keeps. King's Landing has been rebuilt, thankfully on a grid of straight, clean roads with proper sewers, but now it is a hotbed of religious tensions. Melisandre and the High Sparrow sit on the two hills and preach about how their religion is the true one, and the smallfolk choose their side and latch on to it fervently.

Stannis has done all he can to calm tensions, distancing himself to Melisandre and rebuilding the Great Sept, but it is not him the two leaders are angry at, it is each other. The High Sparrow, now very aged but still virulent in his preaching, claims Melisandre is a demon-worshiper, while Melisandre, who hasn't changed a bit, really, says the same.

Brawls are common, despite Stannis ordering the city divided into a Red Half and a White Half, with the dividing line being the Kingsroad running from the Gate of the Gods (Stannis scoffs at your notions of irony) to the Red Keep.

Stannis' laws have done much for the realm. The highborn follow the same laws as the smallfolk, afford the same punishments. Smallfolk have been raised to the rank of lord, and from the Wall to Dorne commoners and lords alike speak of Stannis the Just. His enormous compendium of laws takes into account the traditions of the North, the laws of Dorne, and a judicial system that relies on a process other than trial by combat.

Bran Stark, Prince Consort, is an enigma at court. He occupies the position of Master of Whispers, using his ravens and wierwood network to keep an eye on the realm. However, he also has proven himself to be a competent ruler, able to deal with lords with a courtesy Stannis lacks. Rhaegal is stabled in the Red Keep, and Bran has not needed to warg into him since the Second War for the Dawn.

Shireen "Stone Queen" Baratheon has grown up learning justice from her father, cunning and wit from Tyrion Lannister, and kindness from Sansa Stark. She has fostered in Winterfell, Highgarden, and Dragonstone, the new home of Danaerys Targaryen. She is married to Bran Stark, the Winged Wolf, the Green Dragon, the Broken.

When her father dies and she takes the throne she will be one of the most powerful ruler on the continent, and answer only to Daenerys Targaryen. Her two sons are skilled knights who have claimed a dragon egg each, her young daughter is not beautiful but shows signs of cunning, and Shireen is known by all to be kinder than her father but no less just.

Even she cannot hold back the storm. The R'hollor-worshipers and the Faith of the Seven will come to blows, and the realm will bleed, and the Dragon and the Stag together may only serve to feed the fires. To join one side would be to ruin any hope of peace with the other, to attack both would be twice as bad, to do nothing would be to let the realm bleed.

**The Reach**, like the Westerlands, is divided between two great houses. Though they were deposed, the Tyrells retain most of their influence and power. If it weren't for the efforts of Sansa Stark, the Tyrells would have enough influence to oppose the Florents directly. As it is, their support is split, with some backing Margaery Tyrell and others backing Sansa Stark.

Davos Seaworth died one of the greatest lords in Westeros. His son Dale Seaworth inherited the Arbor, and Dale's second son Bran inherited Greenshield, as intended.

The Seaworth Fleet rivals that of the Ironborn, House Manderly, and even the Royal Fleet. Dale is fervently loyal to Stannis and Shireen, his brother Devan is close in Bran Stark's council, and his first son is betrothed to one of Edmure Tully's daughters. However, he and his brothers remain oddly removed from the politics of the Reach.

Overall, the Reach suffered relatively lightly, perhaps the fewest by percentage out of all of Westeros. The smallfolk were even able to revive some form of agriculture in the brief thaws. The Faith of the Seven remains strong, except among the Seaworths and Florents, who worship R'hollor. The one or two cadet branches of the Royces and Blackwoods in the region still keep to the Old Gods.

Sansa Stark has had an unexpectedly happy marriage with Willas Tyrell. She keeps to the Old Gods, but her children have been raised in the Faith. Despite the situation, she and Margaery Tyrell have a very cordial, even friendly rivalry.

It is interesting to note that Sansa has adopted one of Willas' female wolfhounds. The beast follows her everywhere and is said to be more intelligent than most. This has led some of her opponents to call her "the She-Bitch of Highgarden".

**The Stormlands** suffered even less than the Reach. Though they were plagued by bandits at the onset of Winter, most of these died of the cold, and the rest were easily rooted out. The smallfolk were badly damaged by the fighting, though, and so many had to take refuge in their lords' fortresses. Many who supported Stannis from the start, such as House Estermont and the Marcher Lords, found themselves with new lands in the Reach and Westerlands.

Beric Dondarrion, having only died once, was able to retain his mind and married Allyria Dayne.

Young Renly Tyrell grew up under the watchful eye of Edmure Tully, and has grown up to be quite like him in personality: bold, sometimes foolish, but kindhearted. In truth, though, it is still his mother who runs Storm's End. Young Renly only finds himself in charge when she goes west to visit her brother.

Margaery has a loose hold on the Stormlords, most being loyal to Stannis, though as long as Young Renly does not make a play for the throne they are more than happy to obey Storm's End. They learned their lesson in the last war, and Renly's Rebellion removed his line from the succession.

Margaery, incidentally, has taken after her grandmother in wit and personality, and some are beginning to call her "the Queen of Thorns" after Olenna Tyrell. Margaery retains much of her beauty as well, a fact that no small number of single lords from across Westeros have noticed. She is plagued by suitors.

**Dorne** got off the lightest of all the Seven Kingdoms. They did suffer in manpower, but Dorne is no stranger to losses in war. However, they are more closely tied with Daenerys and Essos than Stannis and Westeros, and they have achieved a great deal of influence in her court, with House Sandsnake being quite prolific.

Edric Dayne is the Sword of the Morning now.

**The Free Cities** are not all complacent under Dany's rule. Braavos is perfectly happy to go along with her demands, so long as the slaves stay free and trade keeps flowing. The Iron Bank especially is complacent: Stannis has been able to pay off most of his debt, and true to her word Dany repaid the debts most of their former clients owed them.

In Qohor, the R'hollorists still hold control of the city, with the Black Goat being reduced to a minority of worshipers. They remain loyal to Dany, who they believe to be Ahor Azai (the High Priest of R'hollor in Volantis has come up with some interesting theories about the multiple facets of Ahor Azai).

Norvos remains neutral.

In Lys and Myr, the former slaves have mostly stomped out any opposition to the Empress. The new leadership has prospered off of renewed trade, but the former merchant princes and slavers remain a surly underclass, if a powerless one.

Tyrosh resents its defeat at Dany's hands, but is obedient. The Archon has worked to form an alliance with its old partners, Myr and Lys, and plots to use them to further its own interests in the even hostilities break out. The three cities each control parts of the core of settled land stretching from Volantis to the Narrow Sea, collectively called "The Heartland".

Lorath remains marginalized. Given the chance, any attempt to rebel would be quashed by Braavos.

Volantis had been thoroughly thrashed into submission at the start of Dany's conquest, but now is one of her fiercest supporters. The New Triarchy has rebuilt Volantis' fleet and army and together with the Heartland is one of the major providers of not just food but also other supplies.

**The Bay of Ghis**, under the rule of Skahaz mo Kandaq, has prospered. After Qarth was forced to pay tribute, much more trade began flowing through the bay. The three cities are the meeting point between east and west.

Jorah Mormont rejected his family's offer to return to Bear Isle. He married a former slave who, many noted, bore a striking similarity of Daenerys. Today his son rules Yunkai.

Barristan Selmy's crop of knights and lords has grown up and successfully taken up their position as the ruling class of the Bay of Ghis. The knights and lords are descended from both freedmen, Ghiscari commoners, and even former nobility. Tensions between the groups are almost nonexistent. Were hostilities to break out, the Bay of Ghis could be counted on as the core of Dany's strength.

Other vassals of the Valyrian Empire include the Lhazarene and the Dothrakia. The Dothraki required several military campaigns, mainly carried out by the Unsullied backed by Dany herself. After destroying several khalasars, she forced the Dosh Khaleen to submit and pay her tribute yearly. The Dothraki remain a wild card. While they are mostly loyal to Dany, they would gladly attack their neighbors opportunistically if war were to break out.

**New Valyria** is a small city, similar in size to Lys or Lorath, located near Myr on the coast of the Disputed Lands. It is here that Daenerys Targaryen's capital is located. The vast army of scribes required to keep the empire running, the barracks for the army trained by the Unsullied before they all died of old age or retired, and the stables for Drogon.

Daenerys is still as vigorous a ruler as she was twenty years ago. She and Oberyn have had five children. Rhaegar is her heir, and he remains in the capital with his mother. He has a dragon hatchling, a silver and crimson one. Rhaenys has a dragon egg and is staying in Braavos. Rhaenys is staying with Jorah Mormont in Yunkai. Visenya is staying in King's Landing. Aerys is currently at Casterly Rock.

**Conclusion**

Westeros and Essos are a powder keg. Religious and political tensions threaten to explode the moment Stannis or Daenerys pass away. Alliances are being formed, while enemies sharpen their knives.

The Night's Watch has power like never before in history, and the White Walkers still exist, gathering their strength for the far future when they can return to try again to drive back the living.

The maesters have watched the stars and made their calculations. It has been twenty years, and spring is coming.


End file.
